Destino
by MissClairDeLune
Summary: CHAPTER 8: Listo / El era un genio y como los genios, no creia en el destino. Su futuro era claro: caos, destruccion, sus amigos muertos y todo por esa mujer. Las desiciones de su padre lo metieron en esto y ahora tendra que ser el heroe junto con sus dos amigos para evitar que ella caiga en la oscuridad. Podra Boruto, ChouChou y Shikadai darle otro destino a la aldea? #InoHima
1. Chapter 1: Guerra

Esta historia la tenia en mi cabeza hace un par de meses, esta nueva generacion me tiene intrigada y lastimosamente podre verlos hasta que traigan la pelicula a mi pais. he estado un poco alejada de fanfiction debido a que mi laptop murió, pero le conte esta historia a mi amiga y me pidio escribirla, asi que me dio su laptop y taran! la historia esta aqui...

Creanme que este fic es solo un one-shot... El reto me exigia 1000 palabras nada mas, asi que recorte mucho de la historia, pero si tienen dudas, las contestaré o talves en un futuro añada un epilogo si preguntan cosas...

* * *

 _Este Fic participa en el Reto "Viñetas de la Nueva Generacion" del Foro Legado Ninja _

_Protagonista: Boruto (plus! sale la nueva generacion)_

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si asi fuera Neji estuviera vivo y tendriamos un suculento NaruHinaSakuSasu tipo Gossip Girl solo que con Ninjas._

 _*** Reedite porque me pase por 10 letras... asi que aqui esta!_

* * *

 **.**

 **DESTINO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caos. Eso era lo que había alrededor. No quedaba rastro de lo que llamaban la edad de oro del mundo ninja, peor aun de la aldea mas poderosa que la historia haya conocido: La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas.

Estoy arriba, en el que fue el edificio mas alto de Konoha, la Nueva Torre Hokage con el Nanadaime evaluando los daños de nuestro hogar por la Quinta Guerra Ninja.

Escucho una voz, es su consejero, Shikamaru, le dice que hay una solución, una que puede cambiar nuestro destino. Sonrio tristemente, se perfectamente que el destino no se puede cambiar, talves podamos huir de el, pero tarde o temprano nos alcanzará y eso es lo que exactamente esta pasando ahora.

Aprieto mis puños. Maldita sea, el olor a sangre, fuego y ceniza me quema las fosas nasales, no me deja pensar con claridad, lo único que veo es casas destruidas, cuerpos desmembrados, los pocos amigos que quedaron de pie y a los traidores esperando nuestro siguiente movimiento.

Malditos! Malditos todos, porque tuvieron que traicionarnos, confiábamos en ellos y en el primer momento en que nació este poderoso y temible enemigo se encargaron de apuñalarnos por la espalda.

Siento un apretón en mi hombro, es mi mejor amigo, Shikadai Nara, el cual me sonríe débilmente adivinando mis pensamientos. –"Jamas íbamos a ganar esta guerra cuando el enemigo vivía en nuestra aldea" me dice mientras empieza a toser sangre. Me preocupo, no puedo perderle, ya perdí demasiado, perdí a mi familia y amigos. Perdí el mundo en que vivía, lo necesitaba, el me salvó la vida de las manos de mi ex-compañero de equipo.

Mitsuki. Ojala estés ardiendo en el infierno. Debí haber adivinado que serias el primero en darme la espalda, desde ese momento en que la viste quisiste robarme su atención y su cariño. Debí haber adivinado que te unirías a ella solo para participar en una venganza que no te correspondía.

Escucho un gemido. –"Oh por Dios, déjenme curarlos" grita una desesperada ChouChou, me hago a un lado, se que va a sanarlo primero, todos sabemos los sentimientos que ella tiene por Shikadai. Me siento alegre por mi mejor amigo, a sus 20 años tiene alguien que se preocupe por el…. Mientras yo que debí proteger a la persona que quería, le falle!, le falle a mi Sensei, deje que su vida oscureciera.

Aprieto mis puños mas fuerte, como deje que esto pasara: Mituki, Sarada, Inojin prácticamente los perdí.

Y todo por ella, por sus malditos ojos.

Un aura verde me saca de mis pensamientos. Mentalmente le agradezco a ChouChou por su ayuda,está cansada y aun así da lo mejor de si. Ha de ser duro para ella que su compañero de equipo los haya traicionado: Inojin fue una pieza clave en la derrota de nuestro ejercito, sus habilidades e inteligencia superaban a cualquiera del clan Yamanaka, prácticamente podía leer el pensamiento de sus enemigos y junto con el arte que aprendió de su padre, el robo de información se hizo mas fácil, nunca nos dimos cuenta de ello hasta que fue tarde… hasta hace una hora que lo vi asesinar a Mitsuki porque ya no lo necesitaba.

Habian Ganado y Nosotros perdido.

Escucho un lamento, el Nanadaime, mi padre, posa su vista hasta el monumento Hokage, justo donde esta tallada su cara. Ahí esta ella, nuestro enemigo, la mente brillante de todo, la que convirtió nuestro mundo en un infierno, tan hermosa, tan poderosa, tan peligrosa, tan parecida a ella.

Me acerco a mi padre, este es el destino, la historia se repite, pelearemos contra ella. –"No, No lo haremos Boruto" me dice viéndome con sus ojos azules. –" Hay una manera de cambiar el futuro y solo tu puedes hacerlo" No comprendo nada, Shikadai y su padre susurran mientras ChouChou comienza a llorar. –"Hace 6 años murió tu madre, me encerré en mi mundo, dejándolos a ti y tu hermana solos, fui egoísta, y esta vez seré mas egoísta, tu, Shikadai y ChouChou viajaran en el tiempo y cambiaran todo esto. Es tu deber ser el héroe, Shikamaru y yo haremos un jutso antiguo, un trato con la parca".

No, no puedo, veo la desesperación de Shikadai, el perdió a su madre, yo perdí a la mía, ahora perderemos a nuestros padres.

–"Boruto, escuchame bien" me dice el Nanadaime. –"Sellare una parte de Kurama en tu interior, asi podrás contarme todo en el pasado".

No, no quiero. Viajaremos 7 años atrás. ChouChou y Shikadai toman mi mano. De verdad, NO PUEDO. Que pretende mi padre haciendo esos sellos. -"Boruto, tu madre y yo estamos orgullosos. Yo si creo que el destino se puede cambiar, si pude traer a Sasuke de la oscuridad, yo se que tu también la salvaras a ella. Salva nuestro hogar. Contamos contigo".

.

Eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo, sus palabras; Ahora aquí estoy, viendo viejas fotos familiares en la sala, luciendo como un niño de 13 años de nuevo.

-"Oniichan". – siento que unos brazos me rodean, es ella.. mi pequeña hermana, hace años que no la tenia tan cerca, hace años que ella no me decía hermano, hace años que no me ve con esos ojos de inocencia y bondad que han sido mi perdición, Ella me abraza y me siento feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. –"Papa y mama fueron a recibir a Tio Gaara" me confía alegremente.

Esa sonrisa tan pura me trae a la realidad, se que puedo hacerlo, puedo cambiar nuestro destino, evitare la muerte de mi madre asi mi tonto padre no se alejara de nosotros para no recordarla, parare la sed de venganza, la aldea puede salvarse.

Aun puedo salvarte Sarada, esa noche de abril quedamos de vernos en la cascada, iba a confesarme, pero tus ojos y tu vida fueron cruelmente arrebatados, por el peor enemigo que ha tenido el mundo shinobi, la creadora de la mas sangrienta y aterradora Guerra Ninja: ** Uzumaki Himawari.**

 **...**

...

..

.

FIN?

* * *

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, demandas... bueno... dejen review...

***** He tenido tanto apoyo que talves me anime a seguirlo, pero por los momentos se quedara en oneshot! ya me nacieron algunas ideas por ahi... nos vemos pront*************


	2. Chapter 2: Pesadilla

_Volvi a subir la historia por unos errores ortograficos..._

 _Sin mas..._

 _..._

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si asi fuera Neji estuviera vivo y tendriamos un suculento NaruHinaSakuSasu tipo Gossip Girl solo que con Ninjas._

* * *

.

 **PESADILLA**

.

.

.

Era primavera, la estación favorita de las mujeres que más he amado en mi vida.

Mi madre adoraba esta estación porque le gustaba presionar flores, mi hermana menor porque era el momento donde su jardín con sus preciados girasoles se alzaban con todo su esplendor y tú porque era ese momento del año donde podías ver los arboles de cerezo llenar de color a nuestra aldea.

Si, estabas incluida en mi lista exclusiva de las mujeres que amaba y que sigo amando.

La verdad siempre lo supiste, nunca he sido un hombre de perseguir chicas, generalmente ellas eran las que me seguían. Kakashi-sensei decía que no eras digno de tener el apellido Uzumaki si no tenias algunas acosadoras siguiéndote y tenía razón. Recuerdas cuantas veces no le espante a Hima ese montón de pretendientes?

Me decías que era obvio que los hombres la siguieran, había heredado la belleza de mi madre y el carisma de mi padre, que ella era la mujer más hermosa del país del Fuego.

Pero para mí, había alguien que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Si, eras tú; Que si bien no me seguías, pasabas pendiente de mis pasos, al inicio pensaba que eras una fan loca, pero solo era porque me considerabas un rival en la carrera para convertirte en Hokage. Pero estabas equivocada, con el tiempo lo único que quise era protegerte a ti y a tu sueño.

Corría sin descanso hasta la cascada, ahí donde tantas veces amanecíamos platicando, ahí tendríamos nuestra platica definitiva, te diría que te amaba, te diría que no me importaba que tu padre me consumiera con el amaterasu con tal de que aceptaras ser mi novia y la futura madre de mis hijos.

Llegue a la cascada, estaba listo.

Eras lo que necesitaba.

Eras la luz que alumbraba mi oscuridad.

 **Pero estabas muerta.**

Por Dios, estabas muerta.

Ni siquiera podía distinguir de donde provenía tanta sangre, maldita sea, quien te hizo esto?, quiero gritar, quiero destruir cosas, quiero ver morir de todas las maneras dolorosas al causante de esta atroz escena, quiero saber quién es el mounstro que me quito a lo que más amaba en mi vida.

Porque todo lo que amo muere.

Tu sangre aun estaba tibia, tan tibia como las lagrimas que ya empezaban a nublar mis ojos, demonios, me duele la garganta, porque no puedo gritar?. Porque no puedo moverme? Soy tan débil. Este es nuestro destino?

Escucho una risa al fondo, una risa que hace tiempo no escuchaba.

Tiemblo.

 _-"Ahora sabes lo que se siente, ne? O-ni-chan…."_

No.

Esa voz.

Es imposible.

Volteo a ver hacia la cima donde empezaba la caída de la cascada, mis lágrimas hacen que sea borrosa mi vista, pero ahí está ella, con su cabello largo azul, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y en sus manos ensangrentadas dos esferas.

No, no son esferas.

Son un par de ojos.

 **Tus Ojos.**

Los ojos de la mujer que amaba.

Los ojos de Uchiha Sarada.

….

…

…

..

.

Me despierto, de nuevo esa pesadilla.

Siempre es lo mismo.

Maldición, en qué momento me dormí. Estamos en una guerra, no puedo darme el lujo de cerrar los ojos cuando hay gente que me necesita afuera.

Demo…

Desde cuando el suelo es tan blando?

Desde cuando el suelo huele a lilas y no a sangre?

Me siento de un solo en la cama y lo recuerdo todo.

Viaje en el tiempo…

Estoy en mi habitación.

Estoy en mi cama.

Hace unas horas fui enviado al pasado por mi padre para evitar la 5ta guerra ninja y lo único que he hecho es refugiarme en mi cuarto.

Por ella.

Ella y su sonrisa.

Ella y sus ojos.

Himawari, cuando me abrazaste sentí que podía cambiarlo todo. Pero la guerra deja cicatrices profundas en el alma, se que aun no has hecho nada de lo que hiciste en el futuro, pero pensar que una parte de ti inevitablemente esta corrompida hiere mi corazón.

Podre salvarte?

Podre salvarte de tu propio destino?

Porque un día vas a darte cuenta de quién eres realmente.

Golpeo la pared con mi puño.

Este no es momento para dudar. Tengo una misión del Nanadaime.

Tengo que respirar profundo y salir de mi habitación. Fingir que me dolía la cabeza para que mi hermana no sospechara que le tengo miedo y hasta rencor no me enorgullece pero necesito aclarar mis ideas, tengo que buscar a Shikadai y de una manera contactarme con la parte de Kurama que fue sellada en mi interior.

Respiro profundo, parezco un animal enjaulado dando vueltas en círculos.

Mierda, me estoy comportando como un loco. Mi mente es un caos. Todos mis pensamientos son tan incoherentes.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Shikadai, se que vas a matarme…

Demo….

Estoy nervioso, Sarada.

Porque en lo único que pienso es en volver a verte.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOO

* * *

.

VOLLLVIIIII

.

.

Ya se, ya se…

Esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero algunos mensajes me convencieron en seguirla. El capitulo es corto, porque necesito estructurar bien mis ideas, pero prometo que actualizare tan pronto como tenga tiempo.

Este segundo episodio es mezcla de pasado y presente. Recuerden que Boruto vivio una guerra asi que no sabe ni por donde empezar. (Algo asi como mi persona en este momento, a cada rato tengo ideas)

((( Necesito ponerme seria! )))

Muchas gracias a :

Guest

Jovino006

Julian

Valeria

Shiro Aliss

Fuego en el Mundo

Grecia-Da

OMG

Narusaku

Silvin Lewis Uchiha

CassianaU

Daniela Hervar

Yukii

Hinathita.16241

Muchas Gracias por la motivación, que bonito que también tus autores favoritos comenten tu historia….

** Si tienen dudas, sugerencias, correcciones y chocolates, háganmelo saber! **

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo….

bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Contradiccion

**** Resubi por correcciones! el Chapter 4 estará el 12 o 13 de octubre!

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece, si me perteneciera Neji estaria vivo y tendriamos un suculento NARUHINASASUSAKU al estilo Gossip Girl, solo que con ninjas...

y para los que preguntaron, si, Hinata seria Blair... ;)

Sin mas...

* * *

.

.

 ** _CONTRADICCIÓN_**

.

.

.

Soy un mar de contradicciones.

Llevo 5 horas en el pasado y ni siquiera tengo una idea de por dónde empezar. Por más que quiera ver a Sarada de nada me servirá, Maldita sea, en este tiempo de la única forma en que me ve ella es como su rival, respira profundo Boruto, decidiste ir a ver a Shikadai primero.

Oculto mi chakra, salgo por la ventana de mi habitación y corro en dirección a donde solíamos jugar videojuegos con los chicos: La tienda de Hamburguesas.

Que diferente estas Konoha, en todo tu esplendor, hace unas horas solo eras ceniza, carne putrefacta y muerte, ahora eres gloria, alegría y vida. Unas lagrimas traicioneras resbalan por mi mejilla, Konoha, Konoha, ciudad bendita, ciudad maldita, cuantas veces no te han dejado en las ruinas, cuantas veces no has sufrido la pérdida de tus hijos. Mierda me he vuelto un sentimental, Shikamaru decía que la guerra te cambia, ahora le creo.

La locura se apoderó de mi desde que mate sin piedad a quienes creía mis amigos.

Suspiro.

No es momento para hacer esto.

Llego a la Tienda de Hamburguesas, conociendo al estratega de Shikadai, se que estará ahí junto con ChouChou ya con un plan a seguir. Entro. Todas las miradas en mí, como siempre, había olvidado esa sensación de "Esperamos mucho de ti", para ellos solo soy el prodigio, el hijo del Septimo Hokage y la Princesa de los Hyuga, si supieran en realidad que les fallé, que no soy nada más que un fracasado.

Camino hacia la última mesa y los veo.

Siento como mi sangre se convierte en fuego.

El poco corazón que me queda se consume.

 _En que demonios piensa Shikadai al estar sentado jugando videojuegos junto con Inojin?_

Que acaso no recuerda como casi mata a ChouChou, como asesino y torturo al matrimonio Uchiha y su madre?

Respiro profundo, tal ves es parte del plan, aun no ha pasado nada, aun Inojin no es un traidor, aun también puede ser salvado.

Me acerco a la mesa y saludo.

Actuó normal y me tomo asiento, Shikadai me comienza a decir que si traje mi consola y lo veo confundido, se supone que deberíamos de estar planeando para evitar la guerra, no jugando Monster Quest.

Siento una mano en mi hombro.

-"Oye Boruto, porque no trajiste a Mitsuki?"-me dice ChouChou acercándose cada vez más a mi cara, estoy confuso, mierda, aquí esta Shikadai y el sabe de los sentimientos que tuvo ella por el traidor. –"Oye, deja de verme asi! Que también estas enamorado de mi? Parece que el equipo 7 no puede resistirse a mis encantos" sigue insistiendo, con su típica coquetería.

-"No he visto a Mitsuki, por eso no lo traje, quería hablar con ustedes a solas, ChouChou, Shikadai…. Etto, sobre el asunto al que venimos" –Se los digo serio, mirándolos a los ojos.

-"De que estas hablando Boruto?, solo vinimos aquí para jugar"- me afirma con una expresión aburrida Shikadai.

-"Ok Boruto, si te quieres declarar, creo que podríamos hacerlo a so-las… ne?" me dice Chouchou mientras me guiñe un ojo.

Me levanto de un solo, que demonios les pasa.

-"Esto es serio, la guerra, debemos parar todo esto, dejen de actuar como niños" – Golpeo la mesa mientras les grito eso.

Confusión.

Es la única respuesta que recibo.

Acaso ellos no ….

Acaso…

Pero sé que viajaron conmigo…

El viejo Shikamaru y mi padre se sacrificaron

Ellos…

 **Ellos NO RECUERDAN absolutamente nada.**

Entro en pánico.

No puedo.

No podré hacerlo solo.

Salgo corriendo ante la mirada atónita de todos, no sé qué hacer, mil veces mierda, subo a los tejados y salto sobre ellos, necesito pensar, necesito estar solo.

Llego hasta el Monumento Hokage, donde se puede ver toda la ciudad, maldigo internamente mi situación, siento odio, siento miedo.

El enemigo es inevitable.

El temible enemigo.

Golpeo todo lo que puedo con mis puños la tierra.

Debo calmarme.

Mi padre decía que la mejor manera de encontrar respuestas era meditando, así que me siento en posición de loto, respiro profundo, respiro una vez más.

Me siento calmado.

Me siento despejado.

Me siento…

Mojado?

Abro los ojos de repente y una sensación familiar me embriaga.

Ya he estado aquí, solo que es … diferente.

En vez del cuarto de agua verde oscura, lo que hay alrededor es agua azul, miro hacia adelante y ahí está la gran puerta roja con su respectivo sello resguardando a uno de los demonios más antiguos y poderosos del mundo.

 **Kurama.**

-"Ya terminaste de lloriquiar como niña o tengo que seguir aguantando el dramático show de niño consentido que no sabe que hacer"- Me provoca el demonio –"Tenemos una misión y no tenemos tiempo para sentimentalismos".

-"Ku… kurama… Recuerdas todo?"

Suelta un gruñido.

-"Claro que si chiquillo estúpido, soy el Zorro de Nueve Colas, se supone que eres un genio o es que tu padre también te paso la estupidez con su jutso?"

Ignoro el comentario sobre mi padre solo porque me emociono al verlo. Podrá tratarme como un niño muchas veces, pero cuidó de mi y de Himawari, creo que él es uno de los más afectados, el también amaba a Hima…

-"Deja de pensar estupideces, sabes que puedo leer tus pensamientos mocoso?, recuerda que hay cosas más importantes que recordar el pasado".

Asiento con la cabeza, mi compañero tiene razón.

Me adelanto hacia la gran puerta roja para quitar el sello.

Es hora de que Kurama sea libre.

-"Alto ahí…" –Escucho su voz ronca.

-"Si me liberas, chiquillo, no podrás controlar mi poder. Debes entrenar, yo te entrenare antes para romper el sello, si no, tomaré el control de tu cuerpo y lo único que haré será cortar en pedacitos a tu hermanita menor"

Siento escalofríos, Kurama no haría eso.

-"jajaj claro que lo haría, eventualmente ella sabrá quien es y qué crees que pasará? Es el destino" repite el demonio con una cara que no puedo descifrar, acaso es…dolor?

-"No lo harás Kurama, la amas tanto como yo. Incluso siempre fue tu preferida."

El zorro voltea su cara, se que le duele, se que le afectó.

Todos nos volvimos locos e inestables.

Tanto así nos afectaste Himawari.

-"Cuando termines tu entrenamiento, le devolveré los recuerdos a tus amigos." Me dice el Kyubii, tratando de cambiar el curso de mis pensamientos.

-"Te refieres a que…."

-"Si, yo se los quite cuando Naruto me sello en ti. No confío mucho en la gordita esa y sé que el niño pelo de piña se enfadaría si sabe que toque a su noviecita, así que mejor decidí quitarle los recuerdos a ambos."

-"Kurama"-respondo enojado-"Es fundamental que Shikadai tenga sus recuerdos, lo necesito, no ves que…"

-"Blah blah blah, ya vas con tus berrinches, que no piensas el choque emocional que ellos tendrían al regresar, tu pudiste tener tus recuerdos por mi chakra, necesitas entrenar primero para controlar mi poder y así serás mas fuerte… así podrás devolverle los recuerdos sin tanto trauma… acaso no recuerdas el poder del enemigo?. Debes volver. Ya casi es de noche, ahora será más fácil comunicarme contigo, así que lárgate, hablaremos después."

-"Kurama, necesito mas explicaciones…."

-"LARGATE niño, todo a su tiempo."

.

Abro los ojos.

.

Kurama puede ser un total imbecil aveces.

Pero tiene razón, es tarde, debo volver a casa.

Nuevamente corro por los tejados y medito la situación

1\. Estoy 7 años en el pasado.

2\. Shikadai y ChouChou no recuerdan

3\. Puedo recuperar sus memorias, pero debo entrenar.

4\. Si entreno me puedo hacer mucho mas fuerte con Kurama.

5\. Con el entrenamiento podre recuperar mis habilidades.

Suspiro más tranquilo, mañana mismo comenzare mi entrenamiento.

Miro mi ventana, salto por ella y estoy ya en mi habitación.

.

Me quedo helado.

.

-"Donde demonios estabas Jovencito y porque dejaste sola a tu hermana." Me mira con furia mi padre, mi padre que hace unas horas vi morir y ahora está vivo.

-"Naruto, deja que se explique primero, el tiene que tener…"

No la dejo continuar, porque la abrazo tan fuerte como puedo. Hace 6 años que no la veo, hace 6 años que su sonrisa desapareció, hace 6 años mi lugar soleado se volvió oscuridad.

-"Boruto, cariño, estas bien?" me dice con su voz, siempre tan dulce y amable.

Sé que no es usual lo que estoy haciendo, se que incluso conmoví a mi padre en estos momentos, pero no pueden culparme de ello, la última vez que la vi estaba pálida y fría, no pude evitarlo, la abracé más fuerte, ella me correspondió, hace cuanto no siento un poco de amor en este maldito y rencoroso corazón?, maldita sea, el odio me ha vuelto loco… no pude mas y se lo dije:

.

.

 **-"Okasan… yo… te extrañe…"**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno pues, este capitulo es mas una transición, se que estuvo flojo pero es la antesala a lo que se viene adelante! Ya tengo presentada la historia, ya se viene mas acción, ya se viene como empezó todo!

Vemos a un Boruto totalmente inestable que tiene una relación amor-odio con su familia y un Kurama que también tiene sus secretos.

Mi bella Hinata es una pieza clave en este asunto.

Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños a mi guapísimo Nanadaime! Gracias por enseñarme que si crees en ti mismo, puedes cumplir tus sueños.

La actualización será la otra semana! Pendientes y claro, no olviden decirme lo que piensan, a veces de sus comentarios me vienen grandes ideas!


	4. Chapter 4: Odio

**(Pido una disculpa de antemano porque tuve problemas con la pagina para subir este chapter, se borraba o no aparecia PERO gracias a Udia-Sempai por ayudarme! Te lo dedico en agradecimiento)**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no, Neji estuviera vivo (y fuera mio…) y también existiría el NaruhinaSasu tipo The Vampire Diaries solo que con mas sangre.

…

.

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

Esta historia está ubicada en el futuro, en el momento en que Boruto viaja en el tiempo. Es para que entiendan algunas cositas y dejemos al torturado rubio un rato. Cambia un poco la narración y creo que me quedo un poco "fuerte", no quiero herir susceptibilidades.

** _Al terminar el chapter dejo algunas aclaraciones y respuestas_ **

.

.

 _ **Odio**_

.

.

.

Se acercaba la noche, ya los últimos rayos de sol intentaban darle vida a aquel valle de muerte conocido como la Aldea Oculta de las Hojas, el fuego aun no se detenía, quería consumir, quería destruir, quería toda la sangre derramada tal cual mounstro sediento, celosa de que no podía alcanzar las estructuras más altas de aquel lugar, ahí donde se divisaban un grupo de personas.

Arriba del monumento Hokage, justo donde estaba tallada la cara del Nanadaime, se encontraban dos siluetas de pie y una en la tierra sin vida alguna. La ceniza no dejaba ver claramente las figuras pero podrías darte cuenta de quienes eran.

Justo ahí se encontraba ella, una chica de cabello azul largo que ondeaba con el viento y a pesar de esto, lucia como una perfecta estatua de mármol tallada por los mismos dioses, tan hermosa, tan lejana, tan fría. Su piel porcelana perfecta sin ningún rasguño, su nariz pequeña, sus ojos mas azules que las aguas de las islas vírgenes delineados en color negro dándole un misterio antiguo, tan antiguo como las arenas del desierto, sus labios pequeños cubiertos ligeramente con un labial discreto que sabias que si te aventurabas a besarlos podrías tocar el cielo o conocer el infierno. Así era la diosa,Himawari Uzumaki, su belleza había cruzado fronteras y como no hacerlo, había heredado también el cuerpo de su madre, solo que ella era un poco más alta. Tenía todo lo que cualquier hombre o mujer quisiera: belleza, inteligencia, modales exquisitos y un halo de seducción que sin proponérselo cualquiera caía a sus pies. Se notaba a leguas su linaje, tanto en su forma de ser como en su ropa elegante negra y gris claro.

A su lado se encontraba un chico vestido casi del mismo color, solo que de unos 20 años, su cabello rubio platinado sujetado en una coleta baja contrastaba perfectamente con su piel pálida, era alto, fuerte, con un cuerpo bien trabajado, sus rostro parecía el de un ángel, un ángel donde mujeres e incluso hombres habían caído enamorados ante tal perfección, sus ojos aguamarina sin embargo denotaban dureza y odio, eran tan profundos que podrías perderte en ellos y sabrías que lo único que había detrás era una aterradora inteligencia totalmente sádica que te podría llevar al mismísimo hades.

-"Están planeando algo…" dice la ojiazul –"conozco al idiota del Hokage, el nunca se dará por vencido".

-"Ellos perdieron, Hime, dales un descanso"- sonríe acercándose por detrás a la diosa, mientras le da un beso en el cuello. –"Están demasiado cansados, que te parece si vemos como se desangran de a poco, siempre te ha gustado ver como pierden el brillo en sus ojos antes de morir"

La chica de cabello azul sonríe, una corriente eléctrica recorre por su columna vertebral y no es por el beso cargado de lujuria de Inojin, es porque le excita ver la sangre derramada de sus enemigos y el sufrimiento de las personas en las que una vez confió.

 _La venganza no es fría, es caliente, tan caliente como el beso de un amante a la medianoche._

-"Ne, Inojin, hablando de desangrarse, podrías deshacerte del cuerpo de Mitsuki?, es patético verlo ahí tirado con sus brazos en mi dirección esperando que lo salve…"

Inojin sonríe, adora cuando ella habla así de la basura de Mitsuki, porque eso era el Ninja traidor, una basura, ya lo habían utilizado: era hora de desecharlo. Camina en dirección del cadáver y lo levanta del cuello.

-"Mitsuki, Mituski…" dice el chico rubio –"En serio creíste que mi Hime podría amarte?, solo fuiste un peón en esta guerra, fue absolutamente delicioso como atravesé tu corazón mientras tus ojos ya apagándose vieron el beso entre la diosa y yo…"

-"Ya cállate, solo tíralo al abismo, me repugna ver su cara"…

Solo se puede ver una figura cayendo y en el viento agónico se escucha un "Sayonara, Mitsuki".

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en lo más alto de la torre Hokage, 5 siluetas están envueltas en una discusión.

–" Hay una manera de cambiar el futuro y solo tú puedes hacerlo" Dice el Nanadaime Hokage aun con esperanza en sus ojos. –"Hace 6 años murió tu madre, me encerré en mi mundo, dejándolos a ti y tu hermana solos, fui egoísta, y esta vez seré más egoísta, Tu, Shikadai y ChouChou viajaran en el tiempo y cambiaran todo esto. Es tu deber ser el héroe."

El chico de cabello rubio que es tan parecido al Líder de la Aldea no puede ni hablar, la desesperación lo consume, el miedo lo invade, más sacrificios, porque el mundo era cruel con el…

-"Shikamaru y yo haremos un jutso antiguo, un trato con la parca" – Continua explicando el Hokage –"Boruto, escúchame bien, Sellare una parte de Kurama en tu interior, así podrás contarme todo en el pasado".

-"Otousan, que significa esto" dice Shikadai, con aflicción en sus ojos, -"Acaso…."

-"Esto es molesto Shikadai, tarde o temprano los viejos tenemos que proteger a la siguiente generación" –Interrumpe el consejero del Séptimo –"Estoy orgulloso de ti, tu madre lo está también, es un alivio que hayas heredado sus ojos, así podré verlos por última vez."

El ambiente se torna pesado, la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo, padres e hijos despidiéndose.

-"Oye, Naruto, deja de perder el tiempo, es hora…."

-"Shikamaru Baka, aun sigo siendo el Hokage! Mas respeto…" dice el Jinchuriki totalmente exaltado.

-"Sigues siendo tan molesto como cuando éramos niños… listo para la última aventura?" –El gran estratega de Konoha empieza a hacer los sellos. Naruto se pone a su lado y sonriendo a su viejo amigo también comienza el trato con la parca.

Los tres jóvenes ninjas no pueden dar crédito a lo que están viendo. Se toman de las manos lo más fuerte que pueden, Sus padres están a punto de morir.

-"Boruto, tu madre y yo estamos orgullosos. Yo sí creo que el _destino_ se puede cambiar, si pude traer a Sasuke de la oscuridad, yo se que tu también la salvaras a ella. Salva nuestro hogar. Contamos contigo".

-"Shikadai, es tu deber proteger a la Hoja y a la Arena, cuento contigo, Tienes a una chica fuerte parecida a tu madre, cuida a Chouchou, se lo prometí al viejo de Chouji, los dos son el orgullo de sus clanes."

El cielo se oscurece como si una tormenta estuviera cerca y una luz aparece repentinamente cubriendo toda la torre.

.

.

.

-"Pero qué demonios!?"- asustada la letal peliazul observa desde lejos. –"Maldición, sabía que planeaban algo…. Inojin! Tenemos que ir a ese lugar."

-"Ninpo: choujuu giga!". Dos bestias enormes salen del pergamino. –"Sube, hime"

Himawari e Inojin van a toda velocidad temiendo lo peor, sus enemigos podrían haberse escapado, pero era imposible, estaban muy heridos, Mitsuki y ellos se habían encargado de eso.

Cuando llegaron el lugar no había nada, solamente dos cuerpos.

La ojiazul se acerca al cuerpo del séptimo, sentía como le hervía la sangre por dentro, como se atrevía el maldito a hacerle esto, morir con una sonrisa? Él era el último que debería de morir así, no se merecía nada más que dolor y sufrimiento.

-"Maldición… maldita sea…"

-"Hime, aunque sigo creyendo que enojada eres sexy, creo que no debes estarlo, total iban a morirse! ocupamos su cuerpo nada mas… recuerdas" -afirma el rubio platinado tratando de calmar el caos que se avecina, sabe que cuando la diosa está molesta nada puede pararla.

Ella odiaba admitirlo, pero esa cabeza fría que tenia Inojin la había salvado varias veces, aun no se explicaba cómo pudo sacar ese modo impulsivo del idiota del séptimo. Pero había algo que no le gustaba para nada, ahí no estaban el cabeza hueca de su hermano, ni la gorda ridícula ni el vago de su novio. Todo esto estaba mal. Activo su byakugan, nadie podía esconderse de el, podría decirse que ella tenía la mejor visión en la historia del clan Hyuga, debía de encontrarlos, tenía planes para esos tres.

Pero algo la aterro más.

-"Inojin… no está…."

El chico de piel pálida la observo fijamente, sabia a lo que se refería, ellos habían huido, malditos cobardes, como se atrevían. Eran unos ninjas de bajo nivel, aunque estaba decepcionado, quería una pelea con el Hokage, quería hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a su querida ex compañera de equipo: la molesta pelirrosa.

Una sonrisa retorcida sale de los labios de Inojin, recordar le emociona, recordar como filtro la tinta de su pincel en la sangre de la Señora Sakura Uchiha, como hizo que esta se expandiera por sus venas y órganos haciendo que estos explotaran, ahogándose así mientras el liquido negro salía dolorosamente por cada orificio su cuerpo, jamás se arrepentiría, ese era el precio que ella tenía que pagar por dejar morir a su madre.

Un grito lo saca de sus pensamientos, La peliazul no deja de decir malas palabras al viento, aun no entendía tal reacción, podrían encontrarlos ella tenía su byakugan, el su control mental.

-"Que no lo entiendes idiota?... No está…. KURAMA… no hay rastro de el… eso arruina todos mis planes… Necesito a los 9 demonios y se me escapo uno!"

-"Calma Hime, es probable que se lo hayan llevado ellos, recuerda que tu padre…"

-"EL NO ES MI PADRE!" –Grita con todo el odio del mundo, acercándose peligrosamente al rubio. –"Si vuelves a decir eso, te cortare el cuello."

-"No hace falta que te pongas así…." Pone sus ojos en blanco el pelirubio, sabe que ella puede ser muy impulsiva cuando se enoja. –"el punto es que pudieron transportarse a cualquier lado del país para ganar tiempo. Debemos volver a la base. Konoha ya está destruida, esta guerra ya está ganada."

Himawari respira profundo, sabe que el chico tiene razón, no hace falta enojarse, solo basta con no verle la cara al idiota del séptimo para que su humor mejore un poco, aunque ella ya sabe cómo hacer que su día mejore.

-"Llama a los ANBU, que lleven los cuerpos al palacio, necesito una ducha… y hacer una visita especial…" La ojiazul esboza una sonrisa sádica, es hora de hacer sufrir a alguien.

.

.

A miles kilómetros de Konoha en medio de un valle se puede ver un impenetrable y enorme palacio de acero, cubierto de miles de Jutsos prohibidos para ser defendido y nunca ser encontrado a menos que la Diosa lo quiera, por dentro está dispuesto y decorado exquisitamente con todos los lujos dignos solo para los reyes, ahí esas finas y frías paredes conocían cada secreto, cada estrategia y cada alma que fue vendida y torturada. Debajo de esta fortaleza a cientos de metros hacia abajo, hay túneles, llenos de laboratorios y celdas.

Había una celda en especial, una a la que la Diosa disfrutaba bajar y quedarse horas, tras horas.

-"Mi Ama, Mi Princesa, me honra nuevamente con su belleza, mis indignos ojos se alegran de verla de nuevo por los laboratorios." ….

-"Kabuto, conmigo nunca te van a funcionar tus halagos, eres solo una serpiente que se arrastra al mejor postor…." – sonríe totalmente asqueada Himawari, tener la lealtad de Kabuto fue tan fácil, solo tenía que darle sus laboratorios y muchos conejillos de indias, en un instante traiciono a la Aldea y ahí estaba junto con mas traidores, haciendo experimentos sádicos que prácticamente le dieron la ventaja en la guerra.

-"Sabe que no es cierto, usted es la mejor ama que he tenido…" diciendo esto se acerca para tomarle la mano y besarla, pero un celoso Inojin se interpone.

-"Estamos aquí para entrar a ESA celda. No confundas las cosas. Dentro de unas horas llegaran dos nuevos especímenes, necesito que te contengas hasta después que le hagamos la visita a ESA persona." Afirma el pelirubio con toda autoridad.

Himawari avanza con paso firme, dejando atrás a Kabuto e Inojin, esta emocionada, hoy ha tenido un gran día, la destrucción de Konoha a salido mejor de lo que pensaba y aunque el idiota de su hermano huya, pronto se hará con el Kyubii, siempre fue la favorita de Kurama, usaría las palabras correctas, pronto lo tendría a su lado, el nuevo mundo surgiria y ella lo gobernaría…. Pero primero, tenía que verle… tenía que decirle que el Séptimo había muerto.

Incluso hasta se había cambiado de ropa, se puso su vestido largo azul oscuro con listones negros que apretaban su pequeña cintura y una variante girasol azul que ella misma había cultivado que adornaba su cabello. Era hermosa, era sexy y lo sabia.

En un largo pasillo iluminado débilmente al fondo se encontraba una puerta de acero impenetrable la cual solo se podía abrir mediante un Jutso, la peliazul realizo los movimientos correctos con sus manos y la puerta se abrió.

Era una habitación enorme, pintado de rojo, en el centro había una enorme cama con cobijas negras, una mesita con una lámpara, alrededor de esta había unos estantes para libros, un sofá y un pequeño comedor, al lado una puerta que conducía a un pequeño baño, a la derecha estaba una pared de vidrio resistente lleno de agua donde flotaba algo.

-"Así que ahí estas…." Dice con una sonrisa la peliazul.

-"Donde más lo estaría? Uzumaki…" responde una voz grave proveniente desde el sofá.

-"No soy una Uzumaki." Escupe la peliazul con todo el odio del mundo. –"Siento que a veces me llamas así solo para provocarme"

-"Uhmp…." Fue la única respuesta que ella escuchó.

Aquello molestó a la Uzumaki, odiaba que nunca le dijera nada, pero con el tiempo entendió que la forma para saber si este individuo se enojaba era viéndolo a los ojos. Sus ojos nunca mentían, esos ojos onix cada vez que ella se acercaba y le decía las palabras correctas cambiaban, se llenaban de dolor, de lágrimas de arrepentimiento, aquello le excitaba enormemente, torturarlo era su bálsamo diario.

Se acerco con rapidez al sofá y levanto a esa persona como si fuera una pluma, para tirarla en la cama, agarro unas esposas y lo afianzo a ella. Sentándose inmediatamente sobre él, adoraba hacer eso, porque sabía que lo estaba humillando, antes de meterlo en esa celda ella le habia cerrado sus puntos de regeneración de chakra , esta era una técnica prohibida del clan Hyuga: la persona quedaba como un civil mas hasta cuando ella quisiera.

Esta era la Jaula de Oro especial para El.

Himawari esboza una sonrisa y se acerca al oído de su prisionero… -"Sabes, hoy destruí Konoha…" … siente como el cuerpo debajo de ella se tensa… -"Es chistoso, porque es otra cosa que yo si pude hacer y tu no…" sonríe y muerde sensualmente la oreja de su rehén.

-"Estas demente, enferma… lo sabes? Eso es imposible, Naruto no dejaría que…"

-"El idiota rubio esta muerto…" Le dice mientras se levanta de nuevo para verlo a los ojos. –"Que? Vas a llorar?, déjame ver tu sufrimiento, déjame ver cómo te ahogas en la desesperación, déjame ver como el karma te las cobra todas…" -rie macabramente-… "Que? No quieres ver mis ojos? Te recuerdan a el? Acaso te gustaba? Acaso te gustaría que te diera placer y te imaginas que es el?... o quieres que active mi Byakugan para que te acuerdes de ella también?.. te excitaría eso, imbecil?"…

Ahí esta, en el clavo… el pasado, el sufrimiento eterno, las llamas eternas del Hades.

 _El terror solo es la justicia pronta, severa e inflexible_.

-"Sabes? Verte tan patético y destruido, cuestionándote todo me ha puesto de mejor humor, amo ver tu carita bonita consumirse en recuerdos"- Se levanta de la cama y le quita las esposas, camina hacia la gran pared de vidrio llena de agua y viendo a su víctima…

-"Ahora sabes lo que se siente? Sabes lo que es no tener esperanza, te arrebate a todas las personas que amabas…, este es tu _destino_ , vivirás el resto de tus días AQUÍ…. pagaras por todos tus pecados, cada vez que pienses que es una pesadilla abrirás los ojos, veras esta pared de vidrio y veras la cabeza de tu querida hija y de tu querida esposa flotando sin vida…."

… _ah venganza…_

Su prisionero deja de ponerse rígido, no puede, esta derrotado… Sabe que la oscuridad se adueño del bondadoso corazón de la Uzumaki, sabe que en el fondo tal vez aun ella exista y no este mounstro en el que se convirtió, si tan solo dejara explicarle….

-"Himawari, … yo… yo …. Gome…."

-"No quiero tus disculpas, Solo quiero ver cómo te quedas sin esperanzas, ustedes los ninjas son un asco para la humanidad, arruinan mi jardín…" La peliazul comienza a caminar hacia la salida, pero voltea a ver una vez más a su rehén…

-"Una nueva era vendrá, pero mientras tanto, Solo deseo que sepas como me sentí, cuando desgarraste mi alma y mi vida, Lo recuerdas? Recuerdas cuando mataste a **MI MADRE?** …. Este es tu castigo…Este es tu infierno hasta el final de tus dias, que te quede claro, Uchiha Sasuke…."

.

.

.

.

Continuara….

.

Y bueno, fin del capítulo 4, que les pareció?, siempre acepto sugerencias, correcciones etc… ustedes me dan buenas ideas…

por cierto, la imagen que tengo de icono para la historia es como se ve Himawari en este capitulo. (Mas o menos así la veo yo, créditos a su artista, me tome la libertad de cambiarle algunas cosas!)

Ah y aquí están algunas respuestas a los comentarios que me dejan, _(Por cierto Gracias por estar tan locos como yo para leer los disparates que salen de mi cabeza)_

A mi querida **Daniela Hervar,** si habrá lemon, pero necesito clases (acaso me ayudaras Daniela Sama?) hahaha, por cierto, cuando vas a escribir algo nuevo o a actualizar tus fics? *como fan se enoja enojadamente…*

 **Fuego en el Mundo e Hime Chan:** Aquí les traigo la continuación, es más larga!

 **NocheAmada98:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, es bien difícil que Boruto actue como niño, pero me diste unas ideas, acuérdate que el pobre esta traumado con toda la guerra, trato de pensar como alguien estaría en su lugar.

 **MKristal:** Bienvenida! Espero no decepcionarte!, creo que la respuesta tu pregunta esta en esta actualización.

 **Valeria:** Hola de nuevo! (me halagas por cierto!) y… Cual es "Zorro de Konoha", hablaste de secuela, me la recomiendas?

 **HiNaThItHa.16241** **:** Si, creo que debe tranquilizarse, son tantas emociones, imagina su situación, que harias si todas las personas que amas mueren y ahora tienes el chance de verlas de nuevo?... y sobre lo que le paso a Himawari, poco a poco lo sabrás!

 **Dante:** WOW gracias, espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas en esta continuacion.

 **J.A Uzumaki:** Bueno cumpli con la fecha de actualizacion y lo hice mas largo! espero te guste.

.

...

Porque actualice Rápido? Bueno estaba de vacaciones y este capítulo le dedique bastante tiempo, creo que me quedo como quería.

El chapter 3 lo publique el 10/10/15…(por el cumple de mi bello rubio) y este planee subirlo el 12/10/15, un Lunes, para que tengamos buena vibra toda la semana!... de ahi no se cuando actualice, pero no pasara de octubre.

Esta historia nació de un OneShot y no va a ser muy larga…. **PACIENCIA! Todos los misterios serán revelados pronto!**

 _***Por cierto, creo que con la descripción que doy de Himawari, ya se dieron cuenta que es mi favorita… soy la presidenta oficial de su club de fans. (muajajaja)***_

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ANIMENSE A RECOMENDAR EL FIC Y SOBRE TODO, RECOMIENDENME FICS TIPO "DARK O PSICOLOGICOS" (NaruhinaSasu en cualquier orden o shippeo!) GRACIAS!

.

.

Portense bien o Himawari vendrá por ustedes! ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Muerte

**Kunoichis y Ninjas** , para bien o para mal he vuelto, he estado un poco ocupada y la inspiración no ha sido mi amiga en estos días, pero ver Scandal (recomendada) AHS-Hotel y Scream Queen me ha renovado la inspiración perdida.

Pido de antemano disculpas, por la actualización de los fics, a veces releo mis historias y cuando encuentro errores o algo que no me cuadra, lo quito y actualizo de nuevo… probablemente pase lo mismo con este chapter CREANME, se que tengo errores… no me odien. Es mas ayúdenme si notan algo de error me lo dejan en review, para eso estoy para que me ayuden!...

 **40 reviews?** Wow… GRACIAS, sigan comentando (Eso me motivo bastante al ver la respuesta y me ayuda a ponerme pilas a actualizar por ustedes…)

Me costó este episodio créanme que empecé con una idea y termine con otra, fue emotivo. Hay un flashback…..

La respuesta a sus reviews abajo!

Gracias de veras... ;)

.

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **:** Naruto y sus personajes no me perteneces, le pertenecen al grande de grandes de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia solo es un disparate de mi cabeza que muchas personas no cuerdas y geniales se han encargado de leer y de tenerme paciencia como la novata que soy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **MUERTE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado 6 meses desde que empecé mi entrenamiento con el Kiiuby, al inicio no fue fácil, Kurama no es un sensei paciente como lo fue con mi padre y lo entiendo, la guerra nos marco a todos.

Después que vinieron mis padres de recibir al Kazekage y mi emotiva reacción al ver a mi madre, las cosas se han suavizado un poco, tenía miedo que sospecharan sobre mí, soy su hijo pero a la vez no lo soy, ese niño que pedía atención todo el tiempo murió, incluso mi padre se sorprendió cuando le dije que quería descansar de las misiones por unos meses para empezar un entrenamiento muy exigente.

Y se me concedió.

Empecé a entrenar en el inmenso territorio de los Hyuga, era increíble como habían adquirido poder sobre la aldea, la muerte de los pequeños clanes en la 4ta guerra ninja hizo que mi abuelo comprara todas esas tierras sin dueño a la Quinta Hokage: Tsunade-Obachan y como se necesitaba dinero para la reconstrucción de Konoha ni corta ni perezosa acepto la oferta.

Mi abuelo se alegro mucho por la decisión de instalarme prácticamente en la mansión Hyuga, para él es un orgullo que sus nietos hayan salido muy fuertes. Sarada aunque al inicio no le gusto que abandonara por un tiempo al Team estaba feliz porque podía llegar a visitarme de vez en cuando, era un alivio que desde que Sasuke-Sensei salvo a mi abuelo hace años los problemas con el Clan Hyuga y el Clan Uchiha se habían acabado para siempre, según me contaba una de las ancianas del clan, Los Hyuga y Los Uchiha por ser los clanes más poderosos nunca se habían llevado bien, con el tiempo pensaron unir los dos clanes, casando a los primogénitos, es decir a mi madre y al héroe de la aldea, Itachi Uchiha, pero esto nunca sucedió, incluso después también pensaron unirla con el ultimo Uchiha y gracias al cielo tampoco sucedió.

Por eso mi abuelo y el clan se alegran de la cercanía que tengo con Sarada, para ellos significa una unión con una de las sangre más poderosas y temidas del mundo, mucho poder en resumen.

Mi entrenamiento consiste en aprender a moldear el mounstroso chakra que ahora poseo, al inicio tenía que dividir una cascada, después dividirla en varias partes, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es dividir el enorme lago y la cascada en dos.

No ha sido fácil.

Principalmente porque tuve que traer a Himawari conmigo en cada entrenamiento, la razón es porque ella es experta en sellos (mi abuelo y mi padre hicieron una labor estupenda enseñándole) y necesitaba que sellara parte de donde me encuentro para que el chackra de Kurama no fuera percibido, también porque así mantengo un ojo en ella.

Fue difícil, pero le conté parte de la verdad, le dije que venía del futuro y que tenía una misión, nunca le conté sobre el enemigo. Como puedes decirle a tu hermana de 10 años que en un futuro ella aniquila a casi todas las naciones?. No, no podría, ella aun es inocente, aun no sabe quien es, aun no conoce el odio y el rencor.

Himawari al inicio no me creía, tuve que enseñarle el chakra de Kurama, solo así lo comprendió todo, maldita sea, es mi hermana, se que Shikadai se enfadará mucho por revelarle una parte, pero debe de entender que la única manera de cambiar las cosas es protegiéndola de las terribles desgracias que la acompañaron del futuro que vengo.

-"Onichan, me dejas ver a Kurama-chan 2?" me dice sacándome de mis cavilaciones, dejo mi bento a un lado y la observo, ya días me pide lo mismo, pero no puedo cumplirlo, el zorro aun está molesto conmigo por mantenerla cerca todo el tiempo,

-"Te prometo que cuando controle el chakra lo hare, Hima!"- Le digo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que la probabilidad es nula.

Cuando éramos pequeños mi padre nos llevo a un lugar especial para él, una especie de calabozo oscuro lleno de agua verde donde habitaba el más temible de los demonios que ha existido, debo admitir que me dio miedo, pero Himawari no, es más me dio un micro infarto verla correr hacia Kurama, abrazarlo y decirle que no había cosa mas linda que kura-chan, vi la cólera del demonio pensé que la mataría pero solo se limito observarla y decirle que era la humana más molesta que había conocido en su vida, mi padre solo comenzó a reírse. Desde ahí comenzó la relación del Kyubii con Hima, El demonio adquiría un tamaño tan pequeño como la de un zorro normal solo para estar con ella, cumplía todos sus caprichos, le enseño todo lo que sabía incluso propuso que un día, ella debería de ser su Jinchuriki. Yo al inicio estaba celoso y mi padre también, pero nos dimos cuenta de algo, la iba a proteger siempre, era su guardián y que nunca la dañaría, el era de ella. Por eso Kurama, ahora no la puede ni ver, ella rompió su corazón en mil pedazos.

Rompió el corazón de todos, no la culpo. Nunca supe el dolor que tuvo que pasar hasta que mi padre me lo revelo años después. Pero juré que haría las cosas diferentes, juré que esta vez yo estaría ahí para protegerla, el lazo que tengo con mi hermana menor es el más fuerte de todos y sé que ella también siente lo mismo, pudo matarme mil veces pero no lo hizo, se que aun hay una parte buena en ella a pesar de que todos piensen lo contrario.

-"Que te parece si hacemos un pequeño entrenamiento de Taijutsu, Hima?"- le digo, ella entrena mucho y siempre es bueno practicar con alguien que tambien es catalogada como genio.

-"Hai" contesta alegremente.

Delante de aquella cascada adquirimos las posiciones de combate, el estilo del puño suave, comienzo corriendo en su dirección, doy con mi mano derecha el primer golpe al cual ella esquiva sin ningún problema, lanzo la mano izquierda, también lo esquiva, sonrío, es rápida, tan rápida como su patada la cual no me hace daño, ella corre hacia el lago haciendo las cosas más interesantes, le sigo el juego, creo que nos vamos a poner serios, la veo activar su línea sanguínea y yo comienzo a usar el manto del zorro, salto sobre ella y me esquiva, pero no cuenta que uso chakra en mis manos para saltar de nuevo y asestarle con mis pies en el pecho, pero con el byakugan adivina mis movimientos y se protege, cerrando con sus manos uno de los canales de chakra de mi pierna derecha la cual me hace hundirme, la veo sonreír victoriosa pero uso esto como ventaja, así que con mi pierna arrojo agua creando una distracción, me muevo rápido y cierro el flujo de chakra de su brazo.

"Eso es trampa Onichan"-me dice con sus cachetes inflados.

"En el campo de batalla las trampas ocurren todo el tiempo". –le digo con toda mi sabiduría.

Veo que voltea a verme preocupada y hace unos sellos, aparece un clon de Himawari y me hunde por completo, demonios, eso SI es trampa, pero veo que me sacude y me hace señas, mientras desaparece.

Ella me estaba ocultando. Teníamos un invitado inesperado.

.

.

Desactivo el manto del zorro, salgo del agua y veo al recién llegado, Sasuke Uchiha, mi sensei, que por fin ha regresado de viaje, al inicio tiemblo, no hay nada que pase desapercibido para el sharingan, aun no puedo revelarle la verdad a todos.

-"Así que aquí estaban" –Nos dice con su habitual indiferencia.

-"Tío Sasuke!" -grita una emocionada peliazul, corriendo hasta el para abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo porque está mojada, así que mi sensei solo revolvió su cabeza observándola fijamente.

Para mí al inicio esto era extraño, Himawari tenía el poder de que las personas cambiaran a su lado, ese toque maternal y amistoso que conectaba con todos, años después, me di cuenta porque ejercía ese poder.

-"Tienen que regresar a casa, sus padres los andan buscando". –dice solemne el pelinegro.

Esto era raro, la única manera que mi padre enviara a Sasuke era porque estaba pasando algo peligroso.

-"Pasa algo?" -lo confronto, azul contra negro.

-"Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, caminen, es una orden no una sugerencia"

Algo no anda bien. Lo sé.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegamos a nuestra casa, mi madre nos abraza al vernos, le hace una reverencia a Sasuke y le agradece por todo, este solo asiente y se marcha, demonios, algo no anda bien, los ANBUS están en todos los rincones, camino hacia la cocina y ahí está un clon de mi padre comiendo ramen.

-"Así que, que está pasando" –Le digo al séptimo, este me voltea a ver y sonríe.

-"No pasa nada Boruto, solo es procedimiento de rutina."

No le creo.

Tomo un vaso de agua y subo a mi habitación, escucho unos cuchicheos cerca del pasillo, ahí estaba mi madre, comunicándose por el celular con alguien.

"Si, ya están los dos sanos y salvos en casa, le agradezco a Sasuke-kun por haberlos traído, tranquila Ino-chan, Inojin pronto aparecerá, todos lo están buscando, los cuerpos que han encontrado solo han sido de adultos…"

Un escalofrío recorre por mi cuerpo.

Sé que esto ha pasado antes. Parece un dejavù.

Me recuesto en mi cama y cierro mis ojos, demonios Boruto, Recuerda, Recuerda maldita sea, esto paso antes.

-"No lo recuerdas porque en esa época eras un mocoso revoltoso egocentrista"-Me dice la voz profunda de Kurama. –"El el enemigo, empieza a moverse. Así comenzó todo, tanteando la seguridad de Konoha, la seguridad de tu madre y de la mocosa."

Abro los ojos con fuerza, ahora lo recuerdo.

Mi Padre me lo conto!

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **En las calles de Konoha se había establecido un toque de queda y no era para mas, en cada perímetro del muro que protegía la aldea habían aparecido los cadáveres de varios ninjas, 14 para ser exactos, todos con el mismo patrón, recostados en el frio suelo con la cabeza totalmente destruida. El cráneo aplastado con el cerebro desparramado por la tierra, se notaba a leguas que era una muerte lenta y dolorosa.**

 **Nadie se había percatado de las muertes, porque todas habían sido en lugares alejados de la multitud, hasta las 2 de la tarde, unas mujeres del mercado que se dedicaban a la venta de frutas vieron en uno de los callejones a uno de los ninjas, ahí fue cuando comenzaron las alarmas, a cada hora, un cadáver nuevo, el asesino cada vez más se iba acercando al centro de la aldea, esto preocupo al Hokage, mandando a sus mejores ANBUS a investigar el asunto.**

 **Dos horas después, no habían resultados, el asesino era errático, no dejaba pistas, no dejaba rastro de su chakra, eso si, todos eran ninjas calificados pero con diferentes caracteristicas, asi que impuso el toque de queda, todos los habitantes debían estar en su casa antes de las 7pm. Las puertas de Konoha se cerraban, nadie entraba, nadie salía.**

 **El Séptimo preocupado, mando parte de sus ANBUS y al mismo Sasuke Uchiha a traer a sus hijos y la heredera Uchiha pronto estaría ahí, no había lugar más seguro que el Hogar del Nanadaime. .**

 **Eran las nueve de la noche, aun nada. Como el asesino podia burlar tan facil a los Heroes de la guerra?**

 **Otros cuerpos aparecieron.**

 **La frustración de la administración del Hokage se hizo presente, ni siquiera con el modo sabio podían detectar al enemigo. Pero lo que más le preocupo, fue la llamada que recibió la Jefa del Departamento de Inteligencia y Espionaje de Konoha, su hijo, Yamanaka Inojin, estaba desaparecido.**

 **Fue cuando se armo el caos, Ino estaba desesperada, una hora y media más: nada, La peliplatinada decidió salir a buscar a su hijo sola, aun cuando Shikamaru y Naruto hicieron todo lo posible por detenerla.**

 **Ino corría por todos lados, el instinto de una madre es fuerte, su corazón esta estrujado, compungido, algo no estaba bien esta noche, hace unos minutos se perdió comunicación con el Lider de los ANBU, Sai Yamanaka, eso fue el terremoto que sacudió su existencia, si algo le pasaba a sus dos hombres ella no sobreviviría, sencillamente tomaría su Kunai y se mataría.**

 **Corría por todos lados, para ella los segundos se volvían horas, comenzaba a llover de nuevo, ese día era el día mas nublado que habían tenido, todas esas gotas de lluvia caían en su cara en una perfecta armonía, haciendo un pequeño mapa recorriendo su hermoso y perfilado rostro.**

 **MAPA!**

 **Eso era, se detuvo a pensarlo, todas esas muertes no solo tenían en común la forma en que eran asesinados, también ocurrían a cada hora, comenzando anoche a las 12 y había algo mas, no eran direcciones random, cada una tenía una forma geométrica, círculos, triángulos, cuadrados, era como un sello. Pero un sello de que?, pensaba la ojiazul, mientras miraba hacia arriba y un sudor frio bajo por su espalda.**

 **Hoy había Luna Roja.**

 **Los peores momentos de la historia del mundo ninja sucedían mientras había una luna sangrienta.**

 **Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento para eso, sabia donde ir, corrió lo que más pudo, a esa hora a las 11 ya se estaba cometiendo el siguiente asesinato, llegaría, salvaría a la persona y mataría al desgraciado que se había atrevido a perturbar su querida aldea, agarro su celular y mando un menaje de texto explicándole a todos su recién descubrimiento, los lugares probables y a donde se dirigiría ella.**

 _ **Maldito tiempo que nunca juega a favor de los condenados.**_

 **Escucho una pequeña explosión, no, parecía una implosión, un sonido sordo, desgarrador y lejano y un grito, un grito que hizo que sus entrañas se removieran, esa voz solo podría ser de alguien y le rogaba al mismísimo Dios que no fuera quien estaba pensando.**

 **Llego al lugar.**

 **Ahí frente a una de los templos de Konoha, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de alguien, parecía un hombre, de piel pálida, la lluvia no la dejaba ver con claridad, se acerco sigilosamente con su kunai en la mano hasta el cadáver, solo ahí lo supo.**

 **Cayó al suelo, juntó sus dos manos para tapar su boca evitando que el grito y las ganas de vomitar se calmaran, frente a ella, estaba el amor de su vida, el padre de su hijo, Sai Yamanaka.**

 **Lagrimas gruesas rodaban por la mejilla de la Ojiazul, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, se acerco cada vez más al cuerpo de su esposo, la imagen era grotesca, pedazos de cráneo con cabello y sesos inundaban el ambiente, se petrifico, ahí estaba el hombre de sus sueños, el que al inicio era tan inocente y ella se divertía enseñándole de todo.**

 **Fue ella quien le enseño que los sonrojos existen, que las sonrisas más dulces se dan después de decir te amo, que no hay lugar más calientito que el de un abrazo. Sai era Sai, el le ayudaba todos los días en la tienda de flores y también era muy bueno dándose cuenta de los chismes de los demás, porque si algo Konoha sabe, es que quien siempre se entera primero de todo es Ino Yamanaka, como ahora, ella fue la primera en descubrir el cadáver de su esposo. Le dolía todo, le dolía respirar, le dolía el corazón, le dolía hasta la existencia, Sai no era de los que moriría así no mas, ella lo conocía, siempre se preparaba para todo, como aquella vez que leyó 200 libros sobre cómo ser padre y ni digamos la vez que le pidió a Kakashi sensei la colección de Icha Icha Paradise para practicar en su luna de miel, sonrió ante este recuerdo (siempre le agradeció a kakashi por ello aunque no se lo dijera nunca)…. Sabía que su pelinegro también se había preparado para esto y sabia que él como buen ex miembro de raíz tendría que haber dejado una pista, dejaría de llorar, había pasado casi una media hora recordando cuando... lo vio, Sai había dejado un mensaje en uno de sus brazos con tinta, un código que solo conocían los ninjas de la aldea de la Hoja.**

 **El mensaje era claro.**

" **Inojin e Himawari están en peligro"**

 **La ojiazul abrió los ojos más que pudo, acaso el asesino iria por los dos?. Porque asesinaría a dos niños?. La peliazul rió tristemente mientras susurraba un TE AMO SAI, en sus ojos había decisión, no perdería a otro miembro de su familia y corrió en dirección hacia el otro punto probable.**

 **Ese punto era cerca de La Mansión Uzumaki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura se dirigía en dirección a la casa Uzumaki, sabía que su hija y sus casi sobrinos estarían bien, pero ver como su mejor amiga salía con el corazón desbocado buscando a su hijo la hizo pensar, quería pasar por donde su otra mejor amiga y ver que todo estaba bien.**

 **Jamás se perdonaría si le pasara algo a Sarada.**

 **La lluvia no era una gran aliada esta noche, las gotas gruesas y los vientos huracanados impedían que se moviera con facilidad, habían pasado 45 minutos desde que había salido de la torre Hokage, primero buscando a Ino, pero Sasuke le hizo la promesa que él la encontraría, que la atolondrada de su amiga había mandado un mensaje de texto de los lugares probables donde estaria y ellos irían hasta ahí.**

 **Pero su mente analítica afirmaba que algo estaba mal, esto era inusual, faltaban unos kilómetros para llegar y podría apreciar tres figuras justo en la dirección a la que ella iba.**

 **Se acerco ocultando su chakra, cada vez las tres figuras se hacían menos borrosas.**

 **El primero, un hombre de cabello blanco, alto, se parecía a Toneri, era incluso mucho más guapo, tenía un perfil griego perfecto, su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía un aura antigua, casi ancestral y vestía una túnica blanca la cual estaba teñida de rojo, de sangre. Trato de enfocar lo mas que pudo, el tipo de blanco luchaba contra una rubia platinada la cual se veía absolutamente agotada, mientras le gritaba que se fuera a un pequeño niño rubio bañado totalmente de sangre, lo único que tenia limpio eran sus ojos aguamarina, si, era sangre pero no parecía ser de él, tenia incluso restos de cabello y creía que estos eran sesos, lo más seguro de alguien que había muerto hace unas horas.**

 **Mierda y mil veces mierda.**

 **Esos eran Ino Yamanaka e Inojin.**

 **La pelirrosa salió disparada y saltó, mientras concentraba todo su chakra en su puño.**

 **-"SHAAANAROOOO!"**

 **Pero el enemigo era más rápido y al parecer mucho más fuerte, no se notaba cansado y parecía que estaba disfrutando la pelea.**

 **Había dejado un agujero en la tierra, probablemente los ANBU habían oído la explosión y pronto estarían sus refuerzos.**

 **Sakura se movió a auxiliar a su amiga, analizaría la situación.**

 **Pero esta se negó.**

 **-"Necesito que ayudes a Inojin, está en estado de shock, lo encontré casi temblando, luchando a punto de morir…" decía una afligida Ino, un hilo de sangre salía por la comisura de sus labios.**

" **Demo…."**

 **-"Maldita sea frentona, es mi hijo, este sujeto no se detendrá hasta asesinar a alguien para terminar sus 24 muertes! Tenemos que salir de acá y en todo caso, salvar a Inojin".**

 **-"Mama?" –decía con voz temblorosa el pequeño rubio. –"Noooo!, huiremos juntos, tía Sakura nos ayudara, no puedo perderte también, verdad Tia Sakura? Protegerás a mi mama y nos iremos a casa" –Las lagrimas botaban de sus tristes ojos.**

 **Sakura estaba asustada, esa mirada ya era conocida en su amado esposo, otro infante no debería pasar por ello, por eso fue que creó el instituto psicológico de niños, tenía que hacer algo.**

 **-"Me prometes tía Sakura que curaras a mi mami, la salvaras verdad?"**

 **Sakura asintió con su cabeza. –"Lo Prometo Inojin, moriría primero antes de que le pasara algo a tu mamá, jamás rompo mis promesas! si no, como nos enteraríamos de los chismes más jugosos de la Aldea?"**

 _ **Solo les espera el infierno a aquellos despiadados que incumplen las promesas a un niño.**_

 **Sakura sentía el chakra de su esposo y de su mejor amigo cerca, también de los ANBUS, todo estaría bien, volverían a casa, llorarían sus muertos y se recuperarían de nuevo.**

 **-"Inojin, necesito que me escuches, protege a Himawari, tienes que decirle lo que dijo tu padre a Sakura, es tu tía, ella puede ayudar….**

 **Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, unas cuerdas tomaron a Inojin llevándolo justo donde estaba el enemigo, una luz brillante salía del suelo, era una figura geométrica bastante complicada, un montón de luces aparecieron alrededor del lugar, parecía un sello gigante que cubría toda la aldea.**

 **Sakura ya una vez se había enfrentado a este tipo de ataque, concentro mas su chakra y pidió ayuda a su amiga, rompería las cuerdas, pero no lo logró.**

 **-"La muerte de una persona de ojos azules va a ocurrir hoy"- Escucharon al peliblanco decir. –"Es el destino, el es de un clan muy antiguo, es puro, es necesario para la nueva era"**

 **Ino comprendió todo, lo que le habia dicho su querido hijoy lo que decía ese hombre, sabía qué hacer, esa noche no moriría Inojin.**

 **Se puso en marcha hacia el misterioso y letal enemigo, si sus cálculos y sus presentimientos eran correctos, en unos minutos se reuniría con el amor de su vida.**

 **Salto dentro del sello que brillaba, el peliblanco se sorprendió.**

 **-"Yo también soy ojos azules y de un clan ancestral. Deja a mi Hijo en paz, no ofreceré resistencia, el corazón de un niño es puro, pero el amor de una madre también lo es"**

 **Sakura estaba confundida… Acaso Ino iba…**

 **-"Frentona, llévate lejos a Inojin, prométeme que lo protegerás"…**

 **-"Ino… acaso, tu… INOOOOO".**

 **-"Maldita sea frentona, VETE!." Decía una Ino con lágrimas en los ojos, jamás se arrepentiría de dar su vida por la persona que mas amaba.**

 **-"mamaaaa! Noooo, Onegaiiii…. Tia Sakura, me lo prometiste" desconsolado un Inojin corría hacia su madre, siendo interceptado por una pelirrosa, este pataleaba, quería zafarse, que acaso no entendían que su madre iba a morir, que iba a ser de el?, ella le había prometido salvarla y ahora iba a morir, justo como vio morir a su padre.**

" **Gomene, Inojin… Si de algo estoy orgullosa es de haber sido tu madre, se que nos superaras en todo, eres la gloria del clan Yamanaka, gracias por no avergonzarte de esta loca madre y del imprudente de tu padre, Gracias por ser el más cuerdo de la familia, eres mi pequeño caballero, nuestro orgullo…" Unas lagrimas junto con una sonrisa aparecían en la rubia -"Te amo, te amamos y lo seguiremos haciendo aun en el otro mundo…."**

 **Ahí bajo la lluvia sirviendo de lúgubre escenario, madre e hijo se despedían.**

 _ **Algunas estrellas nos alumbran aunque estas hayan desaparecido miles de años atrás, Así es el amor de los padres que abandonan prematuramente a sus hijos.**_

" **Sai, Protegí a Inojin, el queda en buenas manos, Gomene, pronto estaré a tu lado". pensaba la ojiazul, en eso, sintió el perfume cálido de Sai, el estaba aquí con ella, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, una vez le dijo que había un libro que decía: " Que El amor es mas fuerte que la muerte". Ahora lo entendia.**

 **Una luz fuerte y una leve implosión se escucho.**

 **Sakura no había volteado ni un segundo hacia atrás, habría querido ocultar los ojos del pequeño pero este no dejaba de gritar y llorar, sabía que aquello que caliente que salpicaba su espalda eran las lágrimas del rubio y la sangre de su querida amiga. Siguió corriendo, aunque hubiera visto que ya estaban los ANBUS, el Hokage y su esposo en el lugar. Aunque le gritaban que parara.**

 **Siguió** **corriendo, tenía que llevarlo hasta la Mansión Uzumaki, solo ahí estaría seguro. Se lo debía a Ino, se lo debía después de haberle fallado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

 **.**

 **.**

Asi que esa noche era el ritual, mierda, tenía que decírselo a su padre, antes de que murieran los Yamanaka, porque después de esa noche, recordó como llego Inojin a su casa, jamás se recupero, se volvió cerrado, se rehusó a vivir en la mansión Uchiha y despreciaba a Tia Sakura y a Sarada, Solo Himawari era capaz de acercársele. Nunca supe porque su odio, hasta que mi padre me lo conto años después.

Inojin perdió su alma al ver a sus padres brutalmente asesinados, dejo de creer en los adultos, tenía razón, le habían fallado, se convirtió en el ser mas frio del planeta, la única que podía hacerlo sonreír era mi hermana, tal ves con el tiempo hubiera perdonado y sanado, pero cruel destino, Himawari paso por un evento igual de traumático y ambos se sumergieron en la oscuridad.

Suspiro pesadamente, no sé como deje pasar esto.

Vine a cambiar el curso de las cosas.

Con todo lo que pueden mis piernas llego a la cocina donde mi padre seguía sentado.

-"Ey viejo, se lo que está pasando, necesito hablar contigo"

-"Boruto, este no es el mejor momento, necesito que vayas a tu habitación." Dice el Séptimo, sin poder tratar de ocultar su preocupación.

-"Demo…."

-"Boruto, haz caso, en un rato llegara Sarada-chan para que juegues con ella…"

-"Mierda, viejo!"-Digo furioso-" Se que en unas horas declararas toque de queda, pero aun así morirá mucha gente, incluso los Yamanaka."

Mi padre abre los ojos –"Boruto, esto no es juego, necesito que madures y dejes de hablarme así…."

Si, lo sé, soy un niño y el estúpido de mi padre me trata como tal, pero a la vez no lo soy, luche una guerra hombro a hombro con él, es hora de que salga la verdad a la luz.

Activo el manto del zorro, este me rodea, siento también que la otra mitad de Kurama vibra al sentirme.

-"Pero que Caraj…"

-" Hokage.. , se que suena de locos, pero viaje en el futuro para evitar la Quinta guerra Ninja, todos murieron, no hay tiempo, me diste la mitad de Kurama y esta noche, si no detienes al asesino, este matara a los Yamanaka… Onegai, te explicare todo, necesito que vuelvas a casa discretamente, trae a Shikamaru y Shikadai, traelos ya! Y…. perdón por lo que haré"….

Tome mi Kunai y aproveche el shock del clon de sombras para clavársela en el pecho. Este desapareció. Ahora mismo mi Padre debe saber la verdad.

En unos minutos el vendrá.

Talvez, después de todo el destino si se pueda cambiar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **REVIEWS!**_

 **J.A Uzumaki:** Que bueno que te gusto el chapter 4!

 **Valeria: Hoy mismo leere tu recomendación. Espero que sigas delirando conmigo!**

 **HiNaThItHa.16241** **:** Pues este chapter si es amor… pero del triste. Se viene el chapter psicótico pronto!

 **Daniela Hervar:** Si pudiera ser la mitad de genial a como escribes seria feliz, gracias por el apoyo!

 **FuegoEnelMundo:** No me la odies, recuerdas todo lo que hizo Sasuke y aun asi lo queremos? Espero pronto desenredar la historia .

 **NN:** Para nada, no las odio. Son muy importantes en la trama. Pronto veras al Sasuke Psicotico.

 **HimeChan:** Ya somos dos fans de Hima! Es tan bella no lo crees?

 **ReyLoco:** Lo siento, incluso te mande un PM. Ojala te guste la historia.

 **Guest:** ohh nooo, creeme que no me gustaría que pasara por eso Hima, solo es un alma perdida… ya lo veras!

 **Hush:** hahahah omg SASUHIMA? Jamás lo pensé… ay porque me das esas ideas perversas….

 **Guest #2:** eres mi review numero 40! Muchas gracias… como premio te dare un spoiler pero eso si, escríbeme a mi PM!

.

.

.

GRACIAS POR LEER MIS LOCURAS, Al review numero 50, le prometo un oneshot de lo que quiera! ;)

.

.

Actualizare PRONTO, este fue el fic triste, pronto volveré con uno bien psicótico y tratare de meter mas peleas y romance!

.

,

Portense bien o Himawari vendrá por ustedes.

.

 **See you Later, Alligator!.**


	6. Chapter 6: Culto

_**CORREGIGO 23/12/2015 (Actualizare el EP 7 antes que termine el año!)**_

 _ **EPISODIO 6...**_

 _ **Cansada, de turno,… ya saben… esa vida….**_

 _ **trato de mantener actualizado... lo siento sin tardo unos**_ ** _días_**

 _ **Ya saben el disclaimer: naruto le pertenece a masashi K. La historia que escribo y sus traumas son míos.**_

 _ **Avisenme si ven esto en otro lado..**_

 ** _Ah si veo o ven un error, tambien, avisen... que reeditare con gusto!_**

 _ **Y gracias a todos por sus Reviews y sus FAVs!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **SILENCIO**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **La guerra había comenzado como la niebla, silenciosa, fría, sin darte cuenta de su existencia hasta que te envuelve en la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde.**_

 _ **Nunca sospechamos que la muerte de las doce personas ese día era un paso a uno de los planes mas macabros que haya conocido el mundo shinobi.**_

 _ **El primer pasó de un plan que nadie pudo descifrar.**_

 _ **Un año y medio después de la Noche del Ritual comenzó el movimiento fuera de la aldea, ninjas renegados y civiles, personas que después del incidente de Kaguya en la 4ta guerra querían volver al Tsukuyomi infinito, era entendible, era un sueño eterno donde podías tener lo que quisieras y a quién quisieras, eran personas inconformes. Lo cual era sumamente extraño porque el corazón del Séptimo alcanzó los sentimientos de todo el mundo. Alguien estaba moviendo los hilos, alguien estaba detrás de todo esto.**_

 _ **Las mismas personas que provocaron la guerra.**_

 _ **Los rumores se hacían fuertes, esta gente no estaba de acuerdo con las acciones tomadas con sus respectivos Kages y Señores Feudales, tenían reuniones en puntos localizados de la aldea para hablar de sus vivencias dentro del genjutso eterno. Al inicio**_ _ **no**_ _ **causaban problemas, solo era un grupo de personas que querían las cosas fáciles, el mundo real no es así, todo tiene un precio, si quieres llegar a tener dinero y poder, debes esforzarte y hacer sacrificios.**_

 _ **A los dos años y medio de la noche del ritual, ninjas que participaban activamente en la aldea también comenzaron a incorporarse a estas reuniones, tenían un nombre, eran llamados los**_ _ **Albus Vita**_ _ **, estos ya estaban organizados, como un clan, tenían sus divisiones. Estaban los**_ **Primum** _ **, un circulo muy cerrado y muy exclusivo, solo podían acceder aquellos que tenían dinero y talento, genios en todos los aspectos, se dice que solo eran 12, nadie conocía sus caras pero dominaban los Albus Vita de todo el mundo. Los otros los**_ _ **Vigilax o Despiertos**_ _ **, eran gente normal que acudía a estas reuniones, hablaban y se sumergían en gentsujos temporales que eran suministrados por los Primun y a cambio de ello, les daban dinero o favores.**_

 _ **Era sucio.**_

 _ **Era como el narcotráfico a un nivel abominablemente ilimitado.**_

 _ **Era adictivo. Era una droga, si lo analizabas bien era escalofriante. Era la mejor manera de escapar de la realidad y de manipular a las masas.**_

 _ **No hicimos caso. Pensamos que era otro culto loco que así como surgía, así desaparecería.**_

 _ **Pero nos equivocamos.**_

 _ **A los 4 años de la Masacre del Ritual ocurrió otra tragedia.**_

 _ **Aproximadamente a nivel mundial 24000 personas se suicidaron.**_

 _ **Todos los Vigilax se mataron los unos a los otros.**_

 _ **Porque?... Es algo que aun no lo sabemos.**_

 _ **Konoha despertó esa mañana con olor a sangre y desesperación, el espectáculo era grotesco, cadáveres de adultos, ancianos y niños estaban esparcidos por la tierra, con simbolos en sus frentes y en los mismos lugares de la masacre anterior.**_

 _ **Hubo una reunión de emergencia con todo los Kages, el mundo estaba en crisis, otra vez la herida que apenas se estaba cicatrizando volvía a abrirse. Se empezaron a hacer las respectivas investigaciones, la alianza ninja de Inteligencia hizo una labor estupenda y lo que descubrieron les dio terror.**_

 _ **Los Primun dieron la orden de que sus seguidores se mataran entre ellos**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Mi padre estaba furioso, el se había jurado que jamás se iba a derramar sangre de gente inocente, estas personas que se escondían bajo mascaras blancas solo eran asesinos a sangre fría, calculadores y oportunistas que se habían aprovechado de la debilidad de gente inocente, tenían que ser exterminados.**_

 _ **Fue así como comenzó la cacería de los 12 Primun.**_

 _ **Una tarea muy difícil, porque nadie sabía quienes eran. Se mandaron a los mejores ANBUS de cada aldea pero las pistas eran humo entre sus manos.**_

 _ **Eran Hábiles.**_

 _ **Despues de la segunda masacre, las cosas se fueron calmando. Pareciera que solo habia sido una pesadilla, algo que jamás había pasado y no volvimos a saber de ellos hasta dos años después.**_

 _ **Cuando secuestraron a Himawari o eso era lo que suponíamos".**_

-" A que te refieres con suponíamos" me dice expectante Shikamaru.

Sonrio de lado, nada se le escapaba al estratega, hace unos minutos mi padre habia llegado acompañado de su Consejero, Shikadai, mi padre y extrañamente por Sasuke.

No es que no me agradaba que mi sensei estuviera presente, es que no quiero que sepa lo que ocurrió con su familia en el futuro, no podría controlarse, como decirle que su esposa murió de la manera mas dolorosa en manos de Inojin y que su hija Sarada murió de la mano de la hija de su mejor amigo?.

Apenas en cuanto deshice el clon de sombras espere sentado en mi habitación, rápidamente ellos estaban frente a mi viéndome de una manera asustada, lo primero que hicimos fue sellar la habitación, ningún sonido podía salir de ahi. Y con ayuda de Kurama, le devolví los recuerdos a Shikadai. Kurama tenia razón, se necesitaba mucho control de chakra hacerlo, pero gracias al entrenamiento pudo ser llevadero.

Cuando lo logro, Shikadai me abraza, un abrazo que se traduce a _"OhPorDiosEstamosEnElPasado"_ le toco su hombro, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar solos, hay muchas cosas que no pueden saberse por ahora.

Primero les había contado sobre la Noche del Ritual y el Asesinato de los Yamanaka. Todos estaban impactados y conmovidos con la historia, principalmente el Nara, después de todo era su compañera de equipo.

-"Cuando me refiero a que lo suponíamos, es que no contábamos con que el enemigo quería a Himawari en sus filas, era lo más lógico, era una de los mejores ninjas de su generación, tenía la opción de hacer misiones en solitario ya sea como ninja o como ANBU. Entrenaba muy duro todos los días, tanto como lo hacia mama, cerca de nuestro apartamento estaba el bosque de la muerte, asi que pasaba metida todo el día en el." Afirmo con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia en los labios, aquellos aun eran buenos tiempos a pesar de todo.

-"Hima ANBU! Genial-Dattebayo, mis hijos son tan geniales como yo cuando era pequeñ… un momento…. A que te refieres con Apartamento, Dattebayò" -El séptimo agitado me responde -"Porque ustedes vivían solos?, jamás lo hubiéramos permitido su madre y yo"

-"Tu nunca pasabas en casa, Nuestro Hogar murió. Era vivir en una casa llena de dolor y arrepentimiento. Decidimos mudarnos."

Siento un golpe en las costillas, Shikadai que lo único que ha hecho es permanecer callado al escuchar mi imprudencia me golpea fuertemente, me reprende con la mirada.

Hable de mas.

Confronto la mirada de mi padre, lo veo angustiado. Mierda, no quiero eso. Pero es que a pesar de todo aun hay **rencor** en mi corazón.

 _Después de la muerte de mi madre por parte de mi sensei, mi padre entro en un estado de shock del cual nunca se recupero hasta que fue tarde. El amor de su vida habia muerto en manos del que era su hermano del alma. Lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación de la que no salió por días, Yo también estaba mal, recuerdo que cuando me dieron la noticia Sali corriendo, quería destruir, quería matar, cree varios clones de sombra para pelear contra ellos y ni aun asi se calmo mi sed de vengaza, si no hubiera sido por Tsunade-Obachan me hubiera vuelto loco, fue ella quien me confronto, me hizo entrar en razón a punta de golpes, recuerdo que me quebró una pierna y que lo ultimo que me dijo antes de desmayarme del dolor fue_ _ **"Viste su rostro? No olvides que tienes una obligación como hermano mayor"**_

 _ **Himawari.**_

 _Cuando los ANBUS la trajeron era una muñeca sin vida, rota, tenía sus ojos gravemente hinchados de tanto llorar y su mirada azul era fría e inexistente, si no fuera porque le podías sentir el pulso creerías que estaba muerta, recuerdo que kakashi la deposito en la cama para que Tsunade la pudiera revisar, yo no sabía lo que pasaba, solo sabía que mi madre y mi hermana fueron secuestradas, quería ver a Okasan y preguntarle que habia pasado, hasta que me percate que su pijama amarilla estaba llena de sangre, empecé a alterarme, empecé a analizar la imagen frente a mi, mi hermana estaba rota y yo estaba a punto de romperme, corrí hasta la sala donde estaba mi padre arrodillado llorando en el piso… fue ahí donde me di cuenta que ella nunca volvería… Mi madre había muerto frente a los ojos de mi pequeña hermana menor._

 _Tenia idea de la magnitud del problema, del trauma, de las heridas. Nuestra familia estaba hundiéndose y no había nada que hacer. Después de la paliza de Tsunade-Obachan desperté 4 días después, en una cama fría del hospital, totalmente recuperado y lo que vi me asombro._

 _Ella estaba ahí._

 _Sus pequeñas manitas rodeaban las mías de manera desesperada, y me sentí el ser más miserable del mundo, como siempre Boruto, creyendo que el mundo giraba alrededor de el, ahí estaba mi hermana menor viéndome a los ojos, sus ojos azules aun estaban ausentes pero pude ver una chispa en ellos cuando subió a la cama a abrazarme._

 _Si. Yo era el ser más miserable del mundo._

 _Pensando en mi mismo cuando ella había sufrido mil veces peor._

 _Al abrazarla siento ese olor característico a lilas y vainilla, tan parecido a mi madre, su cabello azulino y su piel, Okasan siempre viviría a través de ella, eran tan parecidas. Beso su frente y le juro por mi vida que jamás la dejare sola. Sería su protector._

 _Así que mi mundo comenzó a girar alrededor de mi pequeña hermana menor._

 _Cuando regresamos a casa la encontramos ligeramente destruida, obra de mi padre, el estaba absolutamente perturbado, nos evitaba a toda costa, lo único que hacía era observar fijamente a Himawari hasta que esta se ponía incomoda y se ponía a llorar, luego yo corría detrás de ella a decirle que no se preocupara. Himawari estaba devastada, su padre la culpaba de todo y yo cada vez odiaba mas al maldito viejo. Se estaba volviendo loco, le dieron una licencia de tres meses en las cuales su rutina era levantarse temprano a hacer roles de canela, pintar las paredes de la casa en lila, después cambiar las flores del altar que habia hecho en la sala en nombre de mi madre, después se encerraba en la habitación todo el dia, me petrifique al saber que creaba un Kage Bushin idéntico a mi madre y se pasaba horas hablando con el, cuando caia en la realidad deshacía el jutso y salía de la habitación, si Himawari estaba cerca se paraba y la quedaba viendo con una mirada indescifrable, para después romper todo, maldecir, gritar y manchar las paredes…. Después quedaba dormido y hacia lo mismo de nuevo._

 _Hima y yo dormíamos en la misma habitación. Nos volvimos muy unidos, tratábamos de irnos por las noches a la casa de mi abuelo. Teníamos Miedo. Por lo menos en el clan Hyuga nunca demostraban sus sentimientos y a pesar de que estaban de luto, podíamos dormir tranquilos._

 _A los tres meses que mi padre no presentaba mejoría, Kakashi y Tsunade-Obachan nos mandaron un tiempo donde los Uchiha, pero (yo aun no sabía que Sasuke había matado a nuestra madre) Himawari no iba nada feliz, su mirada se volvía mucho más oscura, yo no sabia que pasaba, cada vez que me acercaba a mi sensei, Hima se desaparecía. Tia Sakura solo la miraba con aflicción, fue ahí en la mansión de clan poseedor del Sharigan que dos almas se conocieron, Inojin e Himawari._

 _Despues de la muerte del Matrimonio Yamanaka, Inojin no dejo de llorar por días, lo único que susurraba era "_ _me lo prometiste"_ _y el nombre de sus padres, mi Okasan quería que el fuera a quedarse con nosotros, pero al ser ahijado de Sakura y Shikmaru, ellos tenían poder sobre el._

 _El rubio nunca reacciono, Inojin fue trasladado al hospital psicológico infantil por 6 meses, era una situación horrible, se iba consumiendo poco a poco y nadie sabía que hacer, incluso mi padre fue a hablarle y nada funciono._

 _Cuando ocurrió el secuestro de mi madre e Hima, Sakura decidió que era mejor que estuviera en otro lugar, en el Hogar Uchiha. El rubio no cambio para nada, pasaba encerrado en su cuarto y salía solo a entrenar, la ojijade siempre quiso pedirle perdón pero cada vez que se acercaba a él, ella recordaba a Ino y algo en ella se quebraba, y cuando agarraba valor, Inojin ya ni estaba._

 _Tal vez cuando Himawari e Inojin se vieron ese día se vieron el uno al otro, ambos habían visto la muerte de su madre, ambos pasaron por eventos traumáticos, ambos tenían miedo, ambos odiaban a alguien y ambos en el fondo querían venganza._

 _Una semana después teníamos una sorpresa, Inojin había tomado los pinceles y había dibujado a Himawari, mientras ella le daba una sonrisa._

 _Al inicio estaba celoso. Pero qué diablos, ambos habían pasado por mucho, se necesitaban, no iba a pasar nada malo que esos dos se llevaran._

 _Que equivocado estaba._

 _La venganza es esa especie de justicia salvaje que consume al que la ejecuta_.

Otro golpe me hace regresar al presente. Maldito Shikadai me las pagará.

-"Oye Boruto, estas escuchando?"- Shikadai insiste con la mirada, mientras el trio de Shinobis me ven de manera más confusa y triste.

-"Gomene… pero es imposible no recordar"- sonrío tristemente –"Que estaban diciendo"

-"Tsk… que hay algo más que nos están ocultando…" Sarcasticamente contesta Sasuke.

-"Teme! No tenemos que presionarlos"

-"Naruto esto es sencillo, vamos y matamos a los que están creando esta estúpida secta y se acaba todo esto. Es la única solución. Buscar al líder y matarlo" – El portador del sharingan estaba fastidiado, el lo sabía, lo del Albus Vita era absolutamente controlable, era probable que el aun no entendiera que paso en nuestro futuro, pero el no era idiota, el iba a tratar de averiguar mas.

-"Que problemático, pero Sasuke tiene razón. Con esta información por ahora es suficiente. Podremos detener al tipo de blanco y de un solo acabar con esto" –Lo Sabia, Shikamaru no iba a dejar esto así no más.

Volteo a ver a mi padre, el me ve expectante.

-"Si Boruto, tenemos que hablar… pero primero tienes que decirnos quien es el lider" –Me dice mientras empieza a mandar mensajes de texto a sus ANBUS.

Me quedo callado. Esa información. La muerte de Mama… Lo de Himawari….

-"Eso es imposible…." -Lo suelto así, sin más.

 **-"BORUTO, MALDICION… LA ALDEA ESTA EN RIESGO, A CASO QUIERES QUE MAS PERSONAS MUERAN** " Me grita el Séptimo.

 **-"DEJA DE TRATARME COMO UN CRIO, TENGO 20 AÑOS Y EN LOS ULTIMOS 7 AÑOS HE PODIDO CUIDARME SOLO"** -Respondo con furia, quien demonios era el para gritarme de esa manera, siempre el y su maldita aldea, la aldea ante todo y su familia que?.

La tensión se vuelve peor.

-"Solo necesito que me des un nombre-Dattebayo" –El hokage rubio pasa su mano por su cabello tratando de relajarse pero yo estoy más que encendido, es que nadie puede entender el dolor que llevo dentro.

-"Ey niño, acaso te estas volviendo más estúpido que tu padre. Necesitamos partir ya" – Sasuke-Sensei me lo dice con el sharingan activado como si pudiera tenerle miedo.

-"Boruto, eres un shinobi al servicio de Konoha, como padre y como tu hokage te estoy pidiendo el nombre"

Asi que eso es, el Hokage y yo solo soy un soldado nada más en esta Guerra.

Al diablo todo.

Me paro derecho como cuando estoy en la Oficina del Séptimo y sonrío. Estoy furioso y enojado, acaso alguien puede comprender mi dolor?. Pues ahora lo sabrán y aunque me arrepienta de mis palabras, aunque se que en un momento tendré que liberar las memorias de mi padre, por ahora me bastara callarles sus bocas.

-"No puedo darle un nombre, Hokage-Sama porque el líder ni siquiera sabe que es el Líder…."

-"Borutooo… no…" susurra Shikadai.

Al diablo todos.

-"Despues del Asesinato de Uzumaki Hinata a manos de Uchiha Sasuke, casi 6 años después nos dimos cuenta que la cabecilla del Albus Vita, el principal de los 12 Primmun era Uzumaki Himawari, conocida como Hyuga Himawari."

Silencio.

En un minuto nadie dijo nada.

Se ve un destello en la ventana, una explosión a lo lejos, esto hace que todos salgamos de nuestras cavilaciones.

-"Demo… si queremos saber qué demonios era el Albus Vita y si quieren saber como comenzó la guerra… hay que detener al tipo que esta afuera".

-"Hmp, el mocoso tiene razón." Afirma el pelinegro. –"Reunire a los ANBU y les explicare del patrón que hablaste, tenemos que ir a buscar al tipo de blanco"

-"Llamare a Inteligencia y les explicare lo ocurrido. Naruto… tu… " el consejero de mi Padre lo ve preocupado. Sabe que la recién información le ha de estar afectando…

-"Estoy bien." –El rubio voltea a verme-"Boruto, Lo siento. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Tenemos que hablar"

Eso no me lo esperaba.

Mi padre pidiendo disculpas.

El destino da tantas vueltas.

-"No tienes porque pedirme disculpas viejo. Es hora de proteger a las mujeres de nuestra familia".

-"Que problemático, esto de las reuniones familiares no van conmigo." – sonrie Shikadai.

Asi que mientras mi padre habla con sus ANBUS personales y los demás se van, Shikadai y yo Saltamos por la ventana, es hora de patear traseros blancos.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara.**

.

.

.

* * *

Si. Si. Si. Capitulo puente para lo que se viene. En el capitulo 7 sabran porque la guerra. Y SPOILER… el capitulo 8 o 9, sabran la perspectiva de Himawari del futuro.

A VALERIA, si, fuiste el comentario 50…. Asi que puedes pedirme que tipo de OneShot quieres, con gusto te lo regalare…

Y…

Cuando actualizare? Pues… depende si les gusto la historia y sus reviews… cuando vi los del ep 5 me emocione muchísimo…. Ojala el 6 traiga el doble de reviews, sugerencias y criticas para motivarme y darme ideas.

Gracias a los pocos que siguen esta locura!


	7. Chapter 7: Rompecabezas

_._

 ** _Subido: 30/12/15 a las 2:45 am_**

 ** _Corregido: FECHA NO ESTIMADA_**

 ** _._**

 ** _HOLA CHIC S!_**

 _En el anterior capitulo que resubi porque ocupaba corregir, les confirme que traería el ep 7 antes de año nuevo… y Aquí esta!_

 _Ha sido bien complicado este mes! Créanme… gracias por su paciencia, sin ustedes esto no hubiera seguido._

 _Ya vieron Boruto?. YO NO: por eso no he cambiado las personalidades de los personajes en el fic… no se como son… perdonen si no concuerdan, pero es que quiero verla en HD y con subtitulos en ingles, y si es posible en el cine (Asi como en THE LAST!)_

 _**Ya quiero ver a Himawari! Y mas en la nueva serie que se viene!_

 _Por cierto, estoy viendo la serie desde el inicio y el manga tambien. Porque? Porque quiero tener una idea mas objetiva de ciertos aspectos (si, como las parejas canon) y porque quiero ver las pistas que nos daba Kishi en esa época…(son muchas)_

 _Que tal sus fiestas navideñas? Espero que lo hayan pasado de lo mejor! Y sin mas palabrerías, les dejo con el fic! ( NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! hay un par de cosas que quiero aclarar)_

 _._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: NO, NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, JAMAS ME HA PERTENECIDO, LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, LAS HISTORIAS SON MIAS Y LOS DESVARIOS MENTALES DE HIMAWARI SON MIS DEMONIOS INTERNOS, LOS CUALES SON MUY FUERTES TANTO COMO SAITAMA!…**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **ROMPECABEZAS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cielos grises.

Clásico.

Mi mama decía que la naturaleza y las personas han sido siempre uno solo, que el dolor que padecen los humanos lo refleja la madre tierra y viceversa, el cielo quiere llorar ante la atrocidad que se esta cometiendo en la aldea.

Mamá.

Tenerla cerca ha sido lo mas difícil que me he enfrentado, huir prácticamente a la casa de mi abuelo y evitarla ha sido complicado. Perderme en sus abrazos y en su olor me hace olvidar a lo que vine a este tiempo.

Sacudo la cabeza.

Salto lo más rápido que puedo entre los techos de las casas, no hay tiempo que perder, no hay tiempo para perderme en el paisaje, la única vía es llegar a tiempo antes que el ritual termine.

-"Tu mente es un lio aun."-Me dice el pelipiña-"Recuerda que debes calmarte, podrás ser un genio y todo, pero si no sabes tener la mente fría estaremos fritos"

-"No te traje de vuelta para que me des consejos psicológicos."

-"Tardaste mucho, que diablos hacías Boruto"

Suspiro hondo, para Shikadai todo es problemático.

-"Tenia que entrenar, Kurama sello tus recuerdos."- Lo veo de reojo –"Pero ya estás aquí-dattebasa! Ahora no es momento de reclamos, hay que enfocarnos en esta misión".

-"Que problemático eres. Estamos a punto de llegar."

Llegamos a unos de los puentes donde cruzaba un riachuelo, ahí estaba, el blanco, haciendo sellos y un hombre en el suelo, creo que es un ANBU, Si no estuviera acostumbrado a esto probablemente vomitaría, ver vísceras y cerebro desparramado por el lugar ya era costumbre.

Parece que hará el miniritual.

No, sin que lo evite.

Salto desde mi escondite justo para posicionarme frente a el.

-"Vaya, vaya por fin nos vemos la cara."- Sonrió de lado. –"Te he estado buscando por todos lados."

El hombre blanco queda estático.

Y yo también.

El era alto, de contextura delgada, totalmente andrógino, de piel blanca y cabello blanco liso que le llegaba hasta los hombros, su túnica larga era como la nieve y sus ojos, esos ojos.

Ojos blancos.

Como los de mama.

Que demonios era esto.

-"Tsk! Boruto, no te desconcentres, entre más rápido acabemos con él, mas rápido tendremos respuestas!. –

Shikadai tiene razón.

"Oye tu! Quién demonios eres"-Grito con todo lo que me permiten mis pulmones.

El ser blanco nos observa detenidamente.

"Que! Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?" – Continua Shikadai.

Un viento sopla.

"Puedo ver a través de tu alma corrompida, tu no me sirves, pero el niño de ojos verdes si." Escucho la voz del ser blanco, que demonios es, hombre o mujer?, su tono de voz me confunde. –"parece que la diosa ha escuchado nuestras plegarias y los sacrificios se hacen presentes"

-"Hmp! Yo no soy sacrificio de nadie imbécil… ARTE NINJA: JUTSO DE POSECION DE SOMBRAS!"

La sombra de Shikadai avanza y detiene al blanco, es el momento perfecto.

-"Dinos cuál es tu nombre y que pretendes." Continua diciendo el Nara –"AHORA".

"Hmp, me estás haciendo las cosas más fáciles niño."

Unos hilos de chakra comienzan a salir de sus dedos, es la misma técnica con la que atraparon a Inojin en el pasado.

Me adelanto lo más que puedo.

-"No tan rápido, RASENGAN!"

Salto y corto los hilos de chakra.

-"No te irás tan rápido maldito." Sonrío. No es oponente para nosotros. –"Quien demonios eres y que es lo que quieres".

El blanco solo nos queda viendo, maldita sea porque no dice nada, algo llama su atención y mira hacia arriba.

-"La luna estará en su punto…" susurra.

Luna Roja.

-"Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme jugando con ustedes más tiempo, tengo que irme." Nos da la espalda… un momento, NOS ESTA DANDO LA ESPALDA! Como es que el jutsu de Shikadai no funciona, acaso estuvo fingiendo…. Volteo a ver al Nara y veo su cara de asombro y como un acuerdo tácito entre ambos, nos lanzamos al ataque.

Mientras yo ataco los miembros superiores, Shikadai se hace cargo de los miembros inferiores del Blanco, doy un puñetazo que logra alcanzarlo y el ojiverde lanza una patada mandándolo a volar. Así que el tipo no es bueno en Taijutsu. Pan comido.

-"Eso fue muy rudo de su parte, niños" nos dice mientras esta en el piso.

De pronto siento el suelo más blando, resbaladizo, me empiezo a hundir, seres cubiertos de fango comienzan a jalarme hacia el fondo, pero qué diablos, empiezan a subir sobre mi… que esto…en qué momento….

Genjutsu.

Eso es…

Shikadai voltea a verme, el también es un genio, lo hacemos al mismo tiempo, posición de manos: "KAI!"

Nada.

Nos seguimos hundiendo…

Pero qué Diablos…

-"El tipo es malo en taijutso, pero es un maestro en el arte de la Ilusión." Me confirma el pelipiña.

-"hahahaha…. Esta es mi especialidad, nadie sale de mis genjutsos tan fácilmente" es esa voz rara de hombre-mujer del Blanco. –"Antes de que mueran, les dire mi nombre: Shisai, Shiro Shisai y mi destino es servir a la Diosa."

Genial otro borrego obsesionado con "La Diosa"

Me empiezo a Hundir, mis piernas se sienten frías y mis manos también, necesito calor, necesito a …

KURAMA!

Me concentro y libero el chakra de Kurama, lo libero de manera rápida creando vapor, justo como haría el rasengan, de esta manera creo dolor, dolor real y hace que mi cerebro haga la dopamina necesaria para concentrarme y quitar este estúpido genjutsu!

KAI!

El manto del zorro me rodea, y miro como la cara del tal Shisai cambia…

Libero a Shikadai y nos ponemos en guardia. Aparentamos ser niños pero no lo somos, tenemos atrás años de experiencia en guerra y odio. He vivido peores GenJutsus.

-"Nos diras que asuntos tienes con las personas que has asesinado aquí y ahora"- corro lo más rápido que puedo, mientras le tiro un par de shuriken las cual el esquiva, salto hacia un lado y le doy una patada que esquiva fácilmente, mierda, es rápido, no me doy por vencido y con mi otra pierna logro rozar su brazo, lo cual lo envía a unos cuantos metros. Veo como Shikadai se coloca detrás del idiota blanco y lo golpea fuertemente en la espalda, escucho un crujir en su espalda, el tipo tendrá un par de órganos dañados para ese entonces, y mientras sigue en el aire, lanzo mi rasengan enviándolo al suelo creando un enorme cráter.

-"Parece que no eres tan idiota como tu padre…" – esa voz inconfundible de mi sensei me trae de regreso.

–"Hicieron un buen trabajo-Dattebayo"

La caballería llegó… tarde.. Pero llegó.

-"Llegaste tarde a la fiesta viejo…" le digo al idiota del hokage.

-"Lo siento, pero teníamos una fiesta en el extremo de la aldea."-Dice el rubio

Shikadai y yo nos quedamos viendo.

-"Atrapamos al otro blanco."-Dice el usuario del Sharingan.

Un momento… son… 2?

-"Kuro Shisai, Hermanos Gemelos. En este momento los lleva Shikamaru hasta donde Ibiki e Ino, para que puedan interrogarlo. Y lo mismo le pasara a este".

-"No son buenos en taijutsu, pero en genjtusu son genios, por eso nadie en el tu tiempo pudo verlos, podían escapar fácilmente-Dattebayo"

Mierda… todo fue.. tan fácil o raro … y aun así…

"Oye, Boruto"- activando su doujutsu mi sensei voltea a verme. –"Aun hay una plática pendiente".

Suspiro. Sé que la información que les di a mi padre y mi maestro no fue fácil de digerir. Pero de verdad no tengo nada de ganas de hablar.

-"Sasuke, esperaremos mañana-dattebayo!"- Volteo a ver hacia mi padre y veo esa sonrisa de antaño, cuando aun podía leer mi rostro. –"Enviare a que los ANBU lleven al Shisai al centro de inteligencia, tardaran por lo menos en un dia o dos en despertar. Hoy fue un día difícil, es mejor que lloremos nuestros muertos y regresemos a nuestros hogares-dattebayo"

-"Quien diría que ya viejo se te quitaría lo estúpido, Usuratonkanchi"- sonrie mi sensei.

Esto es como los viejos tiempos…

-"Teme! Mas respeto que soy tu superior, y aunque te duela : tu jefe… el héroe de la aldea…dattebayo!".

-"Claro, claro,mañana en la mañana en tu oficina Usuratonkanchi-Sama!"

Y en una nube de humo, Uchiha Sasuke, desapareció.

-"No me converti en Hokage para que me irrespeten-dattebayo" suspira resignado el séptimo. –"Chicos, es hora de volver a casa, Shikadai te enviare con los ANBU para que te regresen a casa, Temari a de estar furiosa."

-"Mi okasan es la mas problemática de todas"-Sonrie Shikadai –"Pero es la problemática que me dio la vida, será un gusto verla de nuevo, Hokage Sama, mañana por la mañana estaré en su oficina."

-"Asi es. Nos vemos Shikadai."

Un grupo de ANBU se divide, unos escoltando al Nara y los otros escoltando a Shiro Shisai.

-"Yosh! Boruto, es hora de ir a casa"-Se acerca rápidamente mientras toma mi hombro.-"Has pasado demasiado donde tu abuelo!-Dattebayo"

Y en un relámpago naranja desaparecemos del lugar.

.

.

.

.

Abro los ojos y rápidamente enfoco el lugar, estoy en casa. En mi antigua casa, antes de que todo pasara, siento algo cálido rodeándome y es ella, mi madre abrazándome.

-"Estaba tan preocupada Boruto!" me dice con su dulce voz.

-"Gomene Okasan, no me gusta preocuparte" y es verdad, nunca me gusto hacerlo, incluso en mis travesuras siempre me sentí mal cuando ella quedaba inquieta por mi comportamiento.

-"Onichan!" Ella, la dueña de mi vida está ahí. Sonriéndome. Himawari tan dulce, tan inocente, tan bella, aun sigo obsesionado con protegerte. Me abraza y mi corazón se calma, los demás siempre se preguntaron porque ella y yo teníamos esta enfermiza relación, pero es que nadie entiende el vinculo de hermanos, casi todos eran hijos únicos, mientras que Hima y yo eramos los dos contra el mundo, crecimos solos, compartiendo traumas y alegrías, ella se convirtió también en mi madre, en mi mejor amiga y también en mi enemiga. Sé que aunque mi ojiazul después actuara diferente y confundiera todo, en el fondo piensa lo mismo.

Veo como mi padre besa a mi madre y le susurra unas palabras que la hacen sonrojar, mientras la abraza.

Asi es como recordaba a mi familia.

-"Donde está Sarada?" pregunto regresando a la realidad.

-"Ella ya se fue junto con Sakura a casa, podrás verla mañana, Boruto-Nichan"

-"Si, porque no se cambian las ropas mientras hago un poco de te?" dice mi madre.

-"Eso sería genial, dattebayo! Podrías hacer un poco de ramen, nehhh neeehhh"

-"Claro que si, Naruto-Kun!" y le regala esa sonrisa.

Ash… hay momentos… como este… que son incómodos, porque aunque no se digan muchas palabras con la mirada se dicen todo y ya estoy adulto para saber qué significa eso.

-"Pero antes…. Himawari"-Veo seriedad en el rostro de mi padre.-"Mañana comenzaras un nuevo entrenamiento"

Todos nos quedamos viendo. A dónde quiere llegar.

"Seguirás con el entrenamiento con tu madre y abuelo con el Byakugan-Dattebayo,Mientras que habrán días en que también te entrene Sasuke y yo. También reforzaremos las clases para ti y para Boruto en Ninjutso medico."

Mientras mi madre y yo quedamos en shock, Himawari comienza a brincar de la emoción.

"Kyaaa… entrenaré con mi Otousan y con Sasuke-Sama"

-"Pero Naruto-Kun, no crees que es demasiado para ella?" afligida mi madre observa a mi padre.

-"Para nada, recuerda cuantos nos esforzamos cuando éramos niños y nadie creía en nosotros. Ella heredó todo el fruto de nuestra voluntad inquebrantable-dattebayo."

Mi madre sonríe. –"Esta bien, iré a preparar el Te, ustedes dos, vaya a cambiarse"

Mientras Himawari brincaba por toda la sala, yo subía las gradas con el viejo.

"Oye, séptimo, en qué diablos estas pensando".

-"Si Himawari se volvió poderosa, quiero que lo haga por buen camino, ya no estoy en la edad para ir a buscar renegados vengadores fuera de la aldea-dattebayo!"

-"Pero, porque con mi sensei, el no aceptaría nunca."

-"La verdad es que el mismo me lo pidió-dattebayo! Creo que le intereso el poder que alberga Hima-Chan"

Reflexiono un poco, el Uchiha siempre en sus investigaciones.

-"Boruto, dijiste que una parte de mis recuerdos está sellada… a que te refieres con eso… acaso… volví del pasado".

Suspiro.

-"No, la verdad moriste, fue tu decisión".

Veo tristeza en los ojos de mi padre.

-"Lo único que me diste es la mitad de Kurama, se supone que mi mitad trae tus recuerdos, lo que veras es como una película. Todo lo que viste y pensaste lo veras como si estuvieras en una gran pantalla. El viejo zorro lo hará mañana."

-"Asi que Kurama acepto viajar contigo, la verdad eso es raro…." Mi padre sonríe, el sabe que para el Kyubii solo soy un niñato engreído y que la consentida es Himawari.

-"No lo hizo por mí, lo hizo por Himawari. Aunque él lo niegue".

-"Como asi… no entiendo-Dattebayo"

Esto será muy difícil de explicar. Como le puedo decir al viejo que el Kyubii literalmente se enamoro de su hija menor?. Desde que Hima conoció al zorro se volvieron inseparables, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, incluso acepto compartirla con Inojin, pero cuando su corazón se corrompió y se convirtió en otra no lo soporto, Himawari pisoteo su amor y lo humillo.

 _-"Ni te atrevas a contarle eso, chiquillo insolente, o te matare mientras duermes" afirma despiadadamente la voz del demonio de nueve colas._

 _Suspiro. –"Se dará cuenta cuando vea sus recuerdos, no crees?". Comienzo la plática interna._

 _-"Si pero será mañana, No creo que resista otra noticia"._

-"Nehhh Boruto…"… me sacude mi padre –"ahora entiendo cómo me veían los demás cuando tenia las charlas con Kurama"….

-"Bueno…" apenado prosigo –"Kurama fue el protector de Himawari, hasta que esta lo venció"

-"QUUUEEEEEEE?"

Juro que casi vuela el techo por el grito del idiota del séptimo.

-"Si, así es de peligrosa." Contesto –"Es mejor que la entrenes bien, viejo"

Con eso último entro a mi habitación a tomar un baño. Mañana se sabrá la verdad.

Siempre han dicho que me parezco al Tio Neji y que tengo cierta obsesión con el **destino** , me cuesta creer lo que hemos avanzado hoy, a pesar de mi inestabilidad emocional he logrado mucho, como estará el futuro? Estará cambiando algo?. Hasta ahora evite la muerte de los Yamanaka, asi Inojin no se volverá malvado. Falta evitar la muerte de mi mama. Tengo tanto en mi cabeza, quienes son esos gemelos, nunca los vi en el futuro, los gemelos Shisai, poseedores del Byakugan, servidores de la Diosa… la diosa… así es como se referían todos a Himawari… que conexión tiene con ellos…

-"Onicchaaaaan, el te ya está servido, quieres salir?"

-"Ya voy Hima…."

Asi es como estar en casa… eh…. Lo había olvidado…

Es un sentimiento…

Cálido.

.

.

.

.

Estamos los que estamos y somos los que somos.

Por fin llego la mañana.

En el centro, en la silla del Hokage, mi padre. A su lado derecho, Shikamaru Nara, al otro lado Sasuke Uchiha, frente a ellos, Shikadai y yo.

Era hora.

-"Shikadai…" susurro por lo bajo -"Cuando traeremos los recuerdos de ChouChou? Sabes cómo es ella, va a enojarse mucho."

-"Aun no, hasta que tengamos un plan, así como es de impulsiva nos sacara los trapos al sol a todos…." Susurra también el Nara menor.

Coff, coff, el Estratega legendario nos da una mirada.

-"Expliquen que paso en el futuro. Porque hubo una guerra y que tiene que ver mi hija en todo esto-dattebayo!"

Suspiro, es muy difícil de explicar.

-"El motivo de la guerra, se suponía que era venganza, venganza contra el clan Uchiha y el Clan Uzumaki. Bueno, eso creíamos todos, pero Himawari era el principal miembro del Albus Vita, los cuales eran una secta que quería volver al Tsukuyomi infinito, esto, ya lo explicamos ayer." – decía Shikadai mientras volteaba a ver el techo. –"Siempre creimos que habia algo mas, pero los objetivos de la organización eran difíciles de saber, actuaban de manera errática, el único que descubrió que pasaba fue Sasuke Uchiha, el cual desapareció, y, el otro que tenia leves sospechas era Hokage-Sama"

Ahora yo Continuo la Historia. –"Himawari tiene que ver mucho, ella prácticamente odia la aldea después del asesinato de… de… okasan" lo digo mas bajito, hay heridas que nunca sanaran.

-"Porque dices que Asesine a Hinata Uzumaki"- con curiosidad pregunta el pelinegro.

-"Porque eso decía el informe secreto que mi padre tenía oculto. La secta secuestró a mi madre y a Himawari, un grupo de ANBUS fue designado a rescatarla, así como el jefe del clan Uchiha, mi padre te confió la tarea, pero cuando volvieron ella estaba muerta. Con el tiempo, Hima-chan me dio el informe para que lo supiera"

-"Porque la maté?" –Insiste el pelinegro.

Todos quedan en silencio. La pregunta del millón.

-"La verdad, yo no lo sé, la información estaba encriptada, algo así como un código que solo puede entender el septimo. El único que lo sabe es el idiota del Hokage" Afirmo.

"Entonces, es hora que me des la película de mi vida… Boruto" –Con decisión se acerca mi padre. –"Jure que jamás me separaría de Hinata ni de mi familia, es momento de saber que paso"

El ambiente se torna denso. Al menos así lo siento, es Kurama, agitado en mi interior.

 _-"Choca tu puño contra naruto, mocoso" -seriamente el Kyubii me habla_

 _-"Y después?..."_

 _-"nada, solo eso, mi chakra conectara con mi otra parte y el Hokage vera todo…. Es simple.." –Da un Bufido…-"Que esperabas? Fuegos artificiales? Apúrate mocoso"._

-"Solo tenemos que chocar puños…. parece." Digo algo confundido… nunca entenderé esto de tener al zorro dentro de uno.

-"Eso es fácil, dattebayo"

Chocamos puños… siento una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo hasta mis nudillos, maldita sea, duele… volteo a ver a mi padre y su reacción me hace helar la sangre.

Su expresión es de terror.

Sus lágrimas son incontenibles.

Demonios padre, que me has estado ocultando aparte de tu sufrimiento, se que siempre supiste más que los demás, pero nunca nos dijiste nada, lo guardaste para ti y ese fue un grave error…

"Baa-ssta…" apenas inaudible escucho un susurro…

-"BASTAA"… continua diciendo mi viejo.

Mierda, no puedo pararlo… el asunto, tan grave es?.

Siento caliente mi mano, el proceso ha terminado.

-"Naruto!"- Gritan Sasuke y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo, poniéndose al lado de el. Jamás habían visto a mi padre en ese estado, ni cuando peleo con un tal Pain.

-"Oye Naruto, estas bien?"- Dice el jefe del clan Nara…

Shikadai se me acerca y me dice al oído que todo esto es problemático, definitivamente concuerdo con él.

Pasan los segundos.

Pasan los minutos.

-"Debiste avisarme que era una película de terror muy sangrienta, hijo." Bañado en un tenue sudor el rubio abre los ojos. –"Nunca me han gustado ese tipo de películas, siempre me escondo tras el pelo de Hinata-Chan cuando las veo… " Lo decía mientras sonreía.

-"Si… siempre he sabido que eres un miedo…."

Un abrazo interrumpe mis palabras.

Mi Padre esta hincado frente a mí y me abraza.

-"Gomene, Boruto, Gomene…. Les falle a ti y a tu hermana, le falle a la aldea, pero también me llene de odio y desesperación, estas equivocado, nunca los odie, siempre te preguntaste porque observaba fijamente a Himawari, era porque me recordaba tanto a Hina, era porque me dolía verla así y no tenia las palabras para confrontar su corazón. Hinata siempre fue mi equilibrio y lo perdí cuando ella se marchó, estaba furioso con ella y cuando caí en razón, tú y tu hermana ya se habían marchado, no dejaban acercarme, pero siempre mantuve un Kage Bushin cuidándolos-Dattebayo…. Tenía la esperanza que un día volveríamos a ser familia… siempre quise una familia, la tuve y la deje ir, cuando por fin me arme de valor no ocurrió, Himawari también se marchó."

Siento mi hombro mojado, se que está llorando. Yo también lo estoy… hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hablar.

Pasan los segundos. Mi padre dice que solo se sintió completo hasta que trajo de regreso al hermano que perdió, cuando gano el amor mas grande de una mujer, cuando nacimos y cuando se convirtió en Hokage. Fue feliz, hasta que casa una de esas cosas se desmoraban de a poco…

-"Yosh! Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte hijo, pero tendremos que hacerlo con calma. Tenemos que resolver este rompecabezas, porque independientemente, el enemigo vendrá por Himawari"

Limpio mis lágrimas y esta información me alarma.

-"A que te refieres Naruto"- Dice Shikamaru Nara.

-"Me refiero a que todos tenemos un poco de información con respecto a Himawari, si unimos las piezas, sabremos exactamente que busca." Respira profundo de nuevo –"No dejare que el sacrificio de Hinata del Futuro quede en vano…"

SACRIFICIO?

Exclamamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-"Asi es, Hinata se Sacrifico por Salvar a Himawari-dattebayo"

-"Demo, Hokage Sama" contesta Shikadai –"En el informe dice que Uchiha Sasuke Mató a Hinata-Sama."

-"Bueno, técnicamente si la mato, pero Sasuke no quería matar a Hinata… quería matar a Himawari… y su punto de vista tenia lógica, Himawari es un peligro, quien diría que tendría una hija tan poderosa, pero al final esa no era la solucion" el rubio posa una mano en su mentón como si no hubiera pensado sus palabras.

-"MALDITA SEA Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO" Grito con cólera, como que el sensei quería matar a Himawari, porque mi mama murió entonces!

-"Un usuratonkachi no deja de ser Usuratonkanchi! Explicate bien Naruto!." El poseedor del sharingan también perdía la paciencia.

-"Es muy complicado… hehehe datebayo"

Una gota posa en nuestra cabeza, mi padre a veces se comporta como niño.

-"Hace un rato, Naruto, dijiste que eran piezas de rompecabeza, porque no empezamos armando la historia del pasado, cada quien contara una parte cronológicamente alrededor de Hima-chan" afirma el Nara mayor. –"Todo lo que piensen que es inusual, desde que era pequeña… desde la muerte de Hinata del futuro, pasando por el tiempo que vivió con Boruto… demo.. solo ustedes volvieron del futuro verdad?"

-"Bueno… falta alguien mas….." sonrío nervioso.

-"Quien" dicen al mismo tiempo los tres viejos.

-"ChouChou…" ah, será muy difícil de explicar.

-"La hija de Chouji? Esa niña problemática viajo con ustedes?" sin creerlo el Nara frota su frente.

-"La verdad fue idea tuya viejo, me dijiste que la protegiera…."- Nara contra Nara, Verde contra negro se confrontan y es que Shikadai esta consiente que los herederos del clan Akimichi y el Clan Nara no pueden estar juntos debido al tratado Shika-Ino-Cho. –"No me veas con esa cara, en el futuro que estábamos las reglas habían desaparecido, la guerra mato todo…fue inevitable. Y si, trataremos de que eso no cambie en este presente…."

-"Entonces hay que traer a ChouChou! Y darle sus recuerdos-dattebayo! Mandaré un ANBU a buscarla"

-"Eso atrasara las cosas…" Como siempre el azabache puntual en todo.

-"tenemos tiempo, de todas maneras los sacerdotes aun no tienen el material para revivirla… Dattebayo"

-"Revivirla?... a que te refieres Naruto." -Su consejero toma atención de nuevo.

Revivirla? Mi mente comienza a trabajar a mil por hora…. De que me estoy perdiendo.

-"Es imposible" –exclama Sasuke Uchiha.

-"Shisai significa sacerdote, Los Gemelos son dos entes muy antiguos, son los sacerdotes del Albus Vita, su objetivo principal era robarle el chakra a los creyentes mientras estos dormían en los gentjutsus, lo almacenaban en esferas. Todo esto para revivir a Kaguya" –Suspira frustrado el séptimo. –"Con lo que nos costó derrotarla-Dattebayo….-"Pero lo que quería Himawari del futuro con kaguya no lo se, se que no es para que entremos al tsukuyomi de nuevo…."

-"Es por ello que debemos contar lo que paso…" casi para si mismo lo decía Shikadai.

-"Exacto!-dattebayo!"

-"Por cierto,Shikamaru, necesito hacer una lista de todos los depravados que se acercaran a mi girasol en el futuro… empezando por cierto zorro que llevo dentro… Dattebayo"

Sacudo mi cabeza… asi que lo celoso lo herede de mi padre.

-"Y quien es el verdadero enemigo entonces" –era mi turno de preguntar, la lista de los chicos detrás de Hima por ahora no es importante–"Dijiste que eventualmente el enemigo vendrá por Himawari, quien es…."

-"HOKAGE-SAMA!, NARUTO-NICHAN" entran apresuradamente a la sala Moegi y Konohamaru. –"Es una emergencia, están atacando la frontera…"

Acaso….

-"Bueno Boruto, ahí está tu respuesta….Dattebayo"

-"Demasiado oportuno diría yo" con una mueca el Azabache saca su espada.

-"Naruto… acaso tu…" el consejero Nara se adelanto a los hechos…

Y yo no tengo ni puta idea de lo que está pasando.

Si mi padre me hubiera dado esta información antes, todo hubiera sido diferente! Maldita sea le pateare las pelotas en cuanto se me dé la oportunidad.

-"Neh, Boruto y Shikadai, se quedaran aca y le regresaran a ChouChou sus recuerdos, ahí tengo dulces en la gaveta para que la calmen-dattebayo".

-"Maldita sea viejo de mierda! A donde crees que vas."

-"El Sacerdote mayor, vendrá a terminar el ritual, solo le daremos un pequeño susto, volveremos, el no está en condiciones para ganarnos-Dattebayo"

Tercer Sacerdote?

Estoy tan confundido. Acaso será?...

Detrás de Himawari, siempre había un tipo de cabello blanco largo, era como su consejero. Acaso… ese es el Tercer Sacerdote?, nunca medimos sus habilidades.

Siento una mano en mi cabeza.

-"No te preocupes-Dattebayo" y me sacude el cabello –"Solo le daremos un susto, el quiere completar el ritual antes de las doce del dia, tengo Kage Bunshis en todos lados, no le pasara nada a nadie, te prometo que solo iremos a eso, si lo capturamos será ganancia y si no, no pasa nada, aun no pueden revivir a Kaguya!-Dattebayo…. Mas vale que este ChouChou aca… tenemos una larga historia que analizar."

Asiento con mi cabeza.

Es agradable….

Hace años que.. no sentia esto.

Es agradable volver a confiar un poco en mi padre.

Por fin…

Por fin Armaremos el rompecabezas llamado Himawari Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara!

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **70 reviews! Muchísimas gracias** …

A todos los que han dado sus reviews, espero que el avance de la historia les haya gustado un poco, me gustaría contestarles a todos pero no puedo hoy…

 _COMO SIEMPRE LES AVISO_ _: Son las 2:45 am… hasta ahorita voy a actualizar, probablemente se vaya con errores… y como siempre… RESUBIRE y corregiré los errores…. LO SIENTO si hay gente que se ha molestado creyendo que es un nuevo capitulo… de verdad lo siento… tratare de corregirlos de un solo cuando tenga mas tiempo…. Ok? (mientras tanto, el SUMMARY siempre dira que CHAPTER es.. y si esta resubido o corregido...ejemplo: el summary hoy dira: CHAPTER 7 LISTO... cuando corrija en ves de Listo dira:RESUBIDO/CORREGIDO! Estamos?)_

Les gusta el fic? Dejen su comentario Recomiéndenlo. Soy feliz con sus buenos y malos reviews!

GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR LEER MIS DISPARATES!

Y a la Ganadora del One-Shot: Valeria! … Vamos quieres SasuHima o ToneHina? Tienes que decidir que One-Shot quieres…. Prometo que lo hare posible!

 **AH podremos llegar a los 100 reviews? QUE PUEDO DAR DE PREMIO al Numero 100?**

 **.**

.

Feliz año nuevo a todos! Actualizo en enero… porque por fin tendré MUCHO MUCHO Tiempo Libre!

.

.


	8. Chapter 8: Burla

En mi otro fic: "Drabbles NaruHina & SasuSaku" ( _Que por cierto, gracias por al aceptacion, los reviews y esos hermosos PM)_ les dije que les daria una explicacion de mi tardanza, de antemano lo siento, pero me han dando las diez plagas de egypto. Empezando que las clases me exigen mas, me enferme, estoy preparandome para mudarme,un intento de plagio y si, la falta de inspiracion hicieron estragos, pero prometo que esta vez actualizare pronto.

Otra cosa mas! es probable que tenga errores, por lo tanto... REEDITARE, no se extrañen si se les notifica.

Al final nos vemos!

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto es el dueño de los personajes, mis problemas mentales son los que dieron vida a esta historia.**

* * *

 **Burla  
**

.

.

.

Mierda y mil veces mierda.

Esto me pasa por confiado.

Esto me pasa por crear sentimientos calidos, tan patético soy que a la primera muestra de cariño me convierto en un inútil

Si Himawari me viera se moriría de risa.

Patético

Patético.

Te fallo en el futuro, te fallo en el pasado.

Lo siento Himawari, tienes razón, soy un perdedor.

Y ahora aquí en el hospital repaso los detalles de nuevo.

* * *

 **10 horas antes.**

No entendía ni una puta cosa de lo que pasaba, hace unos momentos mi padre y sus amigos se fueron a la frontera debido a que un tercer sacerdote habia hecho su aparición, mientras el se iba me prometía miles de cosas, la salvación de Himawari y la protección de la aldea.

Y yo de estúpido le creí.

Himawari aveces tienes tanta razón en decir que nunca debíamos confiar en el viejo.

Shikadai habla y no presto atención solo se que sale por la ventana para traer a ChouChou, yo sin embargo me quedo en la oficina, estaba tal cual recordaba, llena de envases de ramen, fotografías de la familia y totalmente desordenada, atrás están los retratos de los antiguos Hokages, me pregunto por enésima vez si mi abuelo Minato estaría orgulloso de sus nietos, si mi abuela Kushina podría amarnos así como somos, retorcidos con nuestra relación amor-odio, obsesivos y ambiciosos. Tiemblo porque si es cierto que un clon del séptimo nos vigilaba, significaba que el sabia en lo que se había convertido Himawari.

Podría hablar todo el día de mi hermana menor, de sus habilidades, de sus manías, de esos detallitos que la diferenciaban de las demás kunoichis, de los chicos que pasaron por su habitación y de los que les rompió el corazón, podría decir cuantas veces la encontré con Inojin en situaciones comprometedoras. Si, yo era un obsesivo con Himawari y ella lo sabia, se aprovecho muchas veces de eso y para ella fue terrible que empezara a gustarme Sarada, me di cuenta que no quería compartirme, de que tenia un terrible problema de apego, pero fue tarde.

Hasta esa vez que la encontré con los ojos de Sarada en sus manos, mientras ella reía como loca, repitiéndome una y otra vez si podía sentir lo que sentía ella; Me limite a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, diciéndome que yo era su hermano y que por derecho le pertenecía nada mas que a ella mientras desaparecía en el humo, jamás en mi vida tuve tanto miedo, ella no estaba enamorada de mi, ella solo me quería para ella, era una psicópata y de las peores. Ese era mi precio a pagar por haberme fijado en la hija de la persona con la que ella se obsesiono: Sasuke Uchiha, el asesino de mi madre.

Un sonido me saca de mis pensamientos y veo a Shikadai totalmente sonrojado con una ChouChou con cara de " _que demonios pasa aquí_ ", suspiro profundo, es muy probable que me gane un buen golpe de parte de la Akimichi por no haberle dado sus recuerdos antes.

Antes de que ella diga una palabra comienzo a acercarme y le digo que no tenga miedo, hago los sellos correspondientes y veo una mueca de dolor de su parte. La transferencia esta completa.

Siento mi mejilla arder, el golpe fue mas rápido de lo que pensé, mientras ella hace un escándalo sobre lo idiotas que somos y porque diablos he hecho las cosas yo solo, no dejo de pensar que tal vez tenga razón, pero no era el momento para analizarlo.

Uno de sus comentarios me hace volver a la realidad, mientras Shikadai y yo nos volteamos a ver totalmente desconcertados porque no pensamos en esa posibilidad, siento un frío en mi espalda.

ChouChou vuelve a gritarnos, vuelve a decirnos que si todo esto es por Himawari, porque no estamos con ella, que ya había pasado antes lo de la frontera y que fue en ese momento en que las habían secuestrado en el futuro.

Mierda.

Soy tan estúpido.

Salgo de la oficina del Hokage ignorando las voces de Shika y Chou, era obvio que la distracción estaba hecha, mientras Konoha estaba concentrada en sus bordes fronterizos, sus aldeanos estaban indefensos.

Mi mama y hermana estaban indefensas.

Los Primum siempre han sido poderosos, los gemelos shisai pudieron asesinarnos y no lo hicieron.

Exacto.

Querían entrar en la aldea y de imbéciles los dejamos.

Shikadai logra alcanzarme y me dice lo que yo ya se.

Bajamos la guardia.

Dos personas marcadas por la guerra que perdieron todo, viajan al pasado y encuentran el amor que tanto les hacia falta, simplemente patéticos. Por algo ChouChou era la cabeza fría del grupo, ella podría tener su carácter altanero, pero era la que tenia los pies en la tierra.

Mierda Himawari. Te estarías burlando de mi ahorita.

Chou fue mas apegada a Inojin y Mitsuki, así que conocía a fondo sus estrategias y jugarretas, conoció en primera fila como trabajaba la élite de los Albus Vita.

Los Albus Vita no jugaban limpio.

Nunca.

Y como si fuera una pesadilla alcanzo a ver mi hogar totalmente destruido y a una figura femenina peleando contra alguien de blanco.

 _Que alguien me explique que demonios estaba pasando._

¿Porque uno de los Shisai estaba peleando con mi madre?.

¿Porque no estaban en prisión?.

Todo era una maldita trampa.

Caímos redondos en ella.

Miro a mi madre ensangrentada y pierdo los estribos, siento la ira salir de mi cuerpo .

Y es lo ultimo que recuerdo.

Todo se vuelve frío y negro.

Así como cuando te perdí Sarada.

* * *

Y ahora aquí estoy en esta fría cama lleno de vendas, según me explico Sakura-San y Tsunade-Obachan la mayoría de los shinobis estábamos hospitalizados. Yo perdí el control del Kurama al ver a mi madre llena de sangre y empece a destruir todo, fue una sorpresa para la ex-hokage y su discipula cuando mi padre en medio de la contienda logro sellarme de nuevo.

Mi padre agoto su chakra protegiendo de nuevo a la aldea. Solo que ya era tarde.

Se habían llevado a Himawari.

Falle. Falle en todo.

Siento una presencia acercándose y era la Akimichi, ella venia de ver a Shikadai el cual la había defendido ferozmente.

–"Esto no fue casualidad, fue premeditado". –Me dice ella acercándose lentamente. –"Que atacaran la aldea, que los Shisai se dejaran atrapar tan fácil, no creo que sea coincidencia"

La volteo a ver confundido.

–"El ataque en las fronteras solo fue una distracción, el objetivo era claro, afortunadamente no hubieron bajas, nuestros padres están bien." -Me afirma con una leve sonrisa y de nuevo vuelve a su misma expresión de preocupación. –"Esto no me gusta Boruto, hay algo que cambio en este pasado pero no lo provocamos nosotros"

Mierda.

–"Te refieres a que…" –Trago grueso ante esa posibilidad.

–"Si. Puede que haya un traidor". –Dice casi en un susurro. –"o simplemente de nuevo los subestimamos, demo, hay algo mas que me preocupa Boruto"

Abro los ojos ante sus ultimas palabras, todo se vuelve borroso y una sensación de vacío sacude mi estomago.

Mierda y mil veces mierda.

Esto me pasa por confiado.

Que acaso no vamos a cambiar el _destino_.

Aprieto los puños hasta que duelen. Esto no puede ser posible.

No solo se llevaron a Himawari.

 _Tambien se llevaron a Sasuke Uchiha_.

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Chouchou.

 ** _Que carajos esta pasando aquí._**

–"No sirve de nada que te culpes, nunca conocimos realmente las intenciones del enemigo, tu padre solo tiene vagas ideas. Deberíamos de convocar una reunión y analizar la situación"

Respiro hondo.

No puedo evitar pensar en lo patético que soy.

Te estarías burlando de mi, ne? Himawari.

.

.

.

* * *

Tuve que cortar el capitulo porque salia demasiado largo. Lo siento, pero demasiado drama para alargarlo. Solo queria que sintieran un poco la frustracion de Boruto, espero haberlo logrado. Creo que hare los capitulos de este mismo numero de letras pero publicando mas seguido... eso seria lo mejor.

Alguien en los comentarios dijo que vio un poco mas alegre a Boruto en el episodio pasado, y si, esa era la idea, Boruto perdio a su padre y a su madre casi al mismo tiempo, vivio sin ese amor y lo proyecto en Himawari, por eso es que ambos son tan posesivos el uno con el otro, no quiero que piensen que hay incesto por parte del Uzumaki, en cambio Himawari, no sabe lo que es amor, para ella solo existe el sentido de pertenencia, Boruto le pertenece, es suyo y tiene esa retorcida idea en su cabeza. No la odien, es que... le pasaron muchas cosas que iran descubriendo poco a poco.

La historia ya casi llega a su climax. Por ahi me pidieron que incluyera especiales o Omakes de la vida de Boruto e Hima mientras vivian en el apartamento cerca del bosque de la muerte y otros me estan pidiendo la perspectiva de Himawari. Incluso un Databook de los Albus Vita y de como surgio el BoruSara...No se que les parecen esas ideas?... talvez lo haga, pero alargaria la historia y eso es descicion de ustedes.

Lo siento si los enrede, pero es que hay tanto que debo resumir, y queria darle un buen giro a la trama. Creo... que ya es hora que ya sepan todo... asi que de ahora en adelante, me encargare de darles los detalles...

* * *

Ahora bien, alguien me comento que la historia estaba siendo plagiada en una pagina de facebook y lo cambiaron a NaruSaku. No tengo nada en contra de la pareja, aunque no es de mis favoritas, lo que odio es que no me pidan permiso, asi que desde ante mano, aviso que no permito que esta historia sea copiada sin mi autorizacion o colocada en otra pagina que no sea mi perfil de Fanfiction.

Aqui tengo que agradecerle a Udia y CC por haber sacado la historia de Facebook! GRACIAS GRACIAS.

* * *

 **Wow... Destino alcanzo 8000 views,muchas gracias! Tambien por sus hermosos reviews, gracias por su amabilidad con esta pesima escritora**

* * *

La proxima semana estara el nuevo chapter! (ya esta escrito...)


End file.
